VAGABOND BLUES: End Of The Eternity Evolution Saga 2nd
by Andou Masaki
Summary: He had longed for this place so much that he had said farewell to all memories and smiles in his old world. And now he turned his back on it once more. Not that because he did not understand its value. However, in order to be truly return here, he and his newfound family, friends and comrade in arms decided to made up their minds and embark the longest journey home.
1. Disclaimer

**VAGABOND BLUES**

**~ End Of The Eternity Evolution Saga 2****nd**

**By: **Andou Masaki

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer &amp; Author's Forewords:<strong>

Series and characters appeared in this fanfiction owned by their respective authors. I only own my Self-Insert as well as other original characters that would be appearing in this fanfiction as well. It's prohibited to copy the content of this fanfiction partially and/ or fully without author's (my) consent. As an author, I personally would love to welcome any reviews as well as constructive critics. However, I would never welcome any flames regardless to any reason behind them. I hope dear readers would be able to understand and accept this disclaimer while keep on supporting this fanfic like always.

The main focus of Vagabond Blues would be a long journey home after someone reached his or her destination. The original idea have been conceived far even before Gaia Saviour reached its conclusion, as I always wanted to write a story about a long journey home in a very similar manner to what have been portrayed by the original television series of Super Dimensional Fortress Macross. Unfortunately however, I have not yet find the right plot to incorporate End Of The Eternity continuity with that kind of plotline until now. I as an author surely feel thrilled to see how this idea would in the end enrich End Of The Eternity continuity as whole, and how I as an author would be more than capable to pull this through after learning from what happened during the troubled production of Gaia Saviour.

In the end, without any more delay, I humbly present Vagabond Blues ~ End Of The Eternity Evolution 2nd ~ and hopefully any new element that would be incorporated into this fanfiction could truly enrich our dear readers with unforgettable experiences.

Thank you very much and please enjoy!

Regards'

Andou Masaki

* * *

><p><strong>OP Theme Song<strong>

Ideal White (Performed By: Ayano Mashiro)

**ED Theme Song**

Love Song of The End (Performed By: Mizuki Nana)

**2****nd**** OP Theme Song**

Unchain∞World (Performed By: Mizuki Nana)

**2****nd**** ED Theme Song**

Phosphorescence (Performed By: Ayano Mashiro)


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

~ Another Encounter ~

* * *

><p>Sometimes one's predetermined fate or destiny could work in such peculiar manner, guiding each of its bearer to the path that no one would expect to be arriving in the first place. Through a seemingly simple and insignificant choice, one's fate could drastically change as he or she would be arriving in a place that never once they were expect to be arriving in the first place. A certain wishful author that had been identified by the name Ave was once one of such people. He made his fateful choice one and half year ago, received a supposedly perfect body of Time Diver's Barshem series clone from a mysterious entity; the Originator and becoming one of the officially sanctioned youngest Time Diver, or the second youngest one if people have counted Ing Egret; an unofficial human made clone of the very first Barshem series clone in as another Time Diver as well.<p>

His choice was then allow Ave to pilot a certain metallic ebony Personal Trooper in which happen to be existing just for him; PTX-002C Gespenst Haken (or CW-PTX-002C Gespenst Haken, after Time-Space Administration Bureau's Main Branch Engineering Division and Caledfwlch Techniques decided to customize, upgrade and officially integrating as one of Special Duty Section 6's official fighting force) before in the end met the very people that he loves and cherish dearly. Again, it was certainly a very simple and seemingly insignificant choice that Ave had just personally made one and half year ago before his life happens to drastically change afterward. He the once that often felt helpless and depressed, seemingly lacking a purpose in life could finally find the very precious thing that shone upon his path, guiding him through the very new fate of life that he had chosen by his own hand.

Because of that, never once in his life that Ave regretted the very choice that he made one and half year ago. It was the very choice that he sincerely made or choose from the bottom of his heart and thanks to the said choice itself, he could now obtained strength to protect the very people that he love and cherish dearly. Similar to that particular fateful day one and half year ago, today Ave once again made his choice and proudly stood in front of thirty mysterious huge extra-terrestrial organism in which happen to be currently invading a certain non-administrated dimension through another type of temporal dimensional anomaly. It was through a massive singularity gate these mysterious huge extra-terrestrial organism started their invasion, as from certain information that Ave was happen to be finding after hacking into this particular non-administrated dimension's repository database, he began to be fully aware over their true identities and nature as well afterward.

Local inhabitants of this non-administrated dimension refer these mysterious huge extra-terrestrial organisms as Dimensional Rift Attuned Gargantuan Organic Neototype or DRAGON in short, although Ave also noticed on how these DRAGONs were happen to lack of any characteristic that they suppose to inherit for being an ancient majestic beast from eons ago. In the end however, whether these DRAGONs were indeed happen to be once the very same majestic beasts that he knew very well or manmade abominations that bear uncannily striking resemblance to the said majestic beasts themselves, Ave have made up his mind. Below was an island with military base that have seems begin to be alerted over these DRAGONs' presence. However, Ave was also happen to be fully aware on how it took quite a while for those people to get ready and until they could launch their assault properly, the said young Enforcer himself decided to buy them a little time by performing another waltz of death together with these foul beasts.

Activating his CW-GNY-001A/hs-A01D Avalanche Gundam Astraea's GN Sword III, Ave sliced the incoming smaller strain of DRAGON that have been approaching him into half. It was also when he waste no time to crush the incoming second and third DRAGONs by using Astraea's GN Hammer afterward, as his current aide as well as faithful partner; Reinforce Eins decided to manifest herself from a compact onboard terminal and standing right in front of Ave as a reduced size of a foot in height miniature hologram appearance in order to properly unison-ed and with Gundam Astraea's Quantum System while conserving her magical energy as well in return. "Meister Ave, these creatures were designated as Scuna-Class, the smallest strain among them. Please be careful, since our mission is actually just to investigate any dimensional anomalies within this non-administrated dimension's border and our order from admiral Lindy Harlaown was to not personally getting involved with this said world's political affair…" reminded Reinforce Eins calmly, as Ave was only remain quiet for a moment in return before he gave his faithful unison device's (unity knight's) reminder a proper respond afterward.

"Thank you for reminding me that Eins, as I am still fully aware over the very order that admiral Lindy Harlaown have given me personally. For the very least, until they begin to mount their counter assault against these creatures, we shall buy them enough time so less unnecessary victims would fall here…would you help me with that, Eins…?" responded Ave back with another enquiry, as he gently smiled at Reinforce Eins afterward. Reinforce Eins herself in return was only gave her beloved surrogate Lord another affirmative nods before smiling back at him while answering his question afterward. "I have made up my mind to lend my strength and assist meister Ave for any of his wishes and endeavours. Ever since meister Ave and mister Kamijou grant me a small precious miracle back then and fulfilled my supposedly unfulfilled wish, I; Reinforce Eins shall in return protect and assist you for the rest of this endless eternity…" replied Reinforce Eins firmly, as she once again smiled at Ave.

"Thank you Eins…and I will forever appreciate as well as honour your sincere wish by also protecting you together with Hayate-san. Now, shall we give these creatures another red carpet welcome until those people below ready to defend themselves…?" replied Ave back with another question, as he once again use Astraea's GN Sword III to slice the fourth Scuna-Class DRAGON horizontally into half. "Hai, meister Ave!" answered Reinforce Eins cheerfully before a foot in height miniature hologram appearance of hers once again vanished from the said compact onboard terminal's projector itself. The fifth, sixth and seventh Scuna-Class DRAGONs were having their skulls to be completely crushed by Astraea's GN Hammer, as the said Avalanche Gundam Astraea's meister; young Enforcer Ave J.C Takamachi skilfully pilots his refurbished and upgraded second generation Gundam unit to perform another waltz of death without any hesitation. It was around the same time when Ave successfully maimed the eight and ninth Scuna-Class DRAGONs using Astraea's GN Claws, seven sleek transformable combat units around seven metres in height begin to mount their counter assault against the remaining Scuna-Class DRAGONs while another three of them in which happen to take off afterward decided to completely surround Ave's Avalanche Gundam Astraea.

"Meister Ave, I think we should retreat now, as any prolonged contact with this non-administrated world's inhabitants would only lead us into another inevitable conflict after all. At least for now…" informed Reinforce Eins, as telepathic message began to echo within the young Enforcer's mind afterward. "You're right Eins. Since we shouldn't be getting ourselves involved directly in this world's affair after all. Anyway, would it be fine for you to assist me throughout the Quantum Teleportation process…?" replied Ave back, as he in return was asking for Reinforce Eins' assistance as well. "Certainly meister Ave. I shall begin now then…" answered Reinforce Eins affirmatively, as Avalanche Gundam Astraea started to purge its Avalanche Mission Pack before using them or to be exact their remaining GN Particles (Nayuta Particles) to generate Quantum Gateway/ Portal afterward.

It was when Gundam Astraea transformed into an extremely high-purified GN (Nayuta) Particles before soon afterward enters the Quantum Gateway and being followed by the remaining GN Sword Bits from Avalanche Mission Pack that have not yet been completely disintegrated or burnt away into decayed baryons of beautifully platinum emerald green coloured GN (Nayuta) Particle remains. Leaving those three sleek transformable combat units' female pilots to be remain speechless in disbelief, the said Quantum Gateway that Astraea created just now instantly closing itself before completely dispersed into GN (Nayuta) Particle dusts afterward, leaving numerous unanswered questions behind.

"What the hell is going on here!?" shouted the said military base; Arzenal's commander-in-chief Jill after she witnessed the entire unbelievable phenomenon through her command centre. As soon afterward another bloody battle for survival ensued between those ten sleek transformable combat units; Para-mails and their respective female "Norma" pilots, Jill clearly aware on how this seemingly coincidence that have been occurring right in front of her eyes was indeed happen to mark another encounter that would forever change her destiny as well as the rest of female Norma pilots under her command. The only thing that Jill was happen to be completely unaware was the very fact that what seems to be an insignificant strange occurrence today would also forever change not only Jill and other female Norma pilots' destiny but also the very world in which they were currently living their life together with many other different worlds or dimensions out there.

It was when another tale about their longest journey to find the very place that they could call home once again began as it would also later on be well famously known by future historians and storytellers as Rondo of Angels and Dragons.

_To Be Continued…_


	3. Episode 01

**Episode 01**

~ Forefront Exhibition Festival (Part I) ~

Ephemeral Recollection

* * *

><p>Academy City was the newborn tertiary world's (third newborn world's) bastion of science, a landlocked sovereign city-state whose territory consisted of a walled enclave within United States of Japan's Tokyo Metropolitan Employment Area. As the city's name have suggested, it was a city of several schools and institutions of higher education from kindergarten to university level that have also existed side-by-side along with various facilities that completely focusing themselves over scientific breakthrough and research of psychic power as well as higher technology. Because of that, it had been rumoured to be the most advanced city in this newborn tertiary world and its technology was said to be thirty years ahead of the world, followed by Itogami Island and IS Academy respectively. In the meantime, Academy City was also happen to be well famously known for two of its annual festivals in which visitors and participants from outside Academy City itself were allowed to wander freely within the said independent city-state's premise without much hindrance.<p>

Daihaseisai and Ichihanaransai were those two iconic festivals that have been proven effective to boost Academy City's popularity as another tourist attractions annually while in the same time providing the said independent city-state itself with additional revenues afterward. Daihaseisai that have been internationally known as Grand Champion Star Festival was a previously national-wide turned into inter-dimensional-wide school sporting competition. Took place from September 19 through September 25, various schools were competing against one another in numerous athletic events while the entire city itself is packed with tourists and students' parents. It had been broadcasted across the entire newborn tertiary world as well as selected other dimensions under Dimension Sports Activity Association's (DSAA's) administration with ratings comparable to even Inter-Middle Championship and Mondo Grosso Inter-dimensional Fighting Tournament.

Ichihanaransai that have been internationally known as Forefront Exhibition Festival on other hand was the inter-dimensionally largest cultural festival-event that took place across the entire Academy City. Held from November 13 throughout the rest of the entire month, Ichihanaransai was a collection of cultural festivals that have been occurring simultaneously in a slightly smaller scale while being compared to Daihaseisai itself. Unlike Daihaseisai however, Ichihanaransai were happen to be less famous among Academy City's visitors since it mainly only targets other students from other schools while celebrating its cultural festival in the same time. Because of that, unlike Daihaseisai that often to be inherently used as viable political tool for Academy City itself, Ichihanaransai was instead being used as a large-scale advertisement for Academy City's schools. It was also when schools such as Tokiwadai Middle School, A Certain High School, Nagatenjouki Academy and/ or but not limited to Private Shidarezakura Academy always use this opportunity to start their respective trial enrolments.

It was due to such opportunity for trial enrolment itself, most if not all of the students would always try to participate in order to have a better grasp on measuring each of their own academic level while having a better picture over the standard or difficulty level for each of schools that they would love to enrol on the following year. In the same time however, there was one of a student that have been secretly participating in one of the school's trial enrolment, as her purpose to attend the said aforementioned school; A Certain High School was not because of any academic fame that it happens to achieve in the past. It was simply because a certain spiky-haired high schoolboy that also happens to be her beloved boyfriend that Mikoto Misaka; the third ranked level 5 Esper in Academy City decided to secretly participate in A Certain High School's trial enrolment.

"If only Kuroko won't always be pestering me about my relationship with that idiot! Geeez!" complained Mikoto alone under her breath, as she filed the last remaining question on her trial enrolment's answer sheet with the correct answer afterward. The whole trial enrolment for A Certain High School was not actually difficult, as Mikoto could easily answer every single questions without encountering any difficulties after all. Again, since Tokiwadai Middle School's curriculum was famous for having a standard even higher than any normal high schools across the entire newborn tertiary world, Mikoto's academic level was in reality somehow even higher when being compared to her older boyfriend Touma Kamijou, even if Mikoto herself was only happen to be a middle school's schoolgirl. It was when the said Tokiwadai's Railgun was smiling in satisfaction as she stood up and handing her trial enrolment's answer sheet at one of the teacher that happens to be currently acted as an examiner.

Right after Mikoto left the trial enrolment's classroom, one of her friends in which happen to be identified as Ayami Academy's middle school student Yukina Himeragi decided to greet her. "So, how is it…?" asked Himeragi, as she gave Mikoto her usual friendly smile as well afterward. "It is the same from last year Himeragi-san, as Tokiwadai's current curriculum level have already cover the entire high school's curriculum level as well. I believe, you have also done back in The Lion King Organization, am I right…?" replied Mikoto back, as she gave her answer at Himeragi's question just now. It was when Yukina Himeragi was only nodding back affirmatively after she heard Mikoto's reply just before.

"Yes, you are right Misaka-san. However, there are still many other things that I need and could learn from studying in a normal school together with everyone else after all. Moreover, because of that I could be given an opportunity to meet and becoming friend with you…" responded Himeragi back while smiling at the said Tokiwadai's Railgun that have currently been standing right in front of her. "You're right. Even though our first fateful encounter is right in the middle of heated battlefield of World War III back then…well, a lot of things have been happening ever since then and we ended up becoming friend afterward…" replied Mikoto back, as she started to reminiscing on how she met Himeragi back during World War III that would soon lead into an infamous Purge of Blood Incident afterward. Himeragi herself in the meantime was only nodding back affirmatively before she decided to once again give her respond back at Mikoto's reply just now.

"Back then both magic side and science side were colliding and into each other respective throats after Russian Orthodox Church have officially been declaring a war against Academy City. We were adversary to one another before becoming ally afterward. A-anyway, looking back on that particular time alone have made me realize that even though I was a little dejected and furious back then, I am now feel grateful for being able to finally becoming friend with you Misaka-san…" responded Himeragi as she once again gave Mikoto the usual kind and understanding smile of hers afterward. "You're right Himeragi-san. Since I personally also feel the same as well. By the way, shall we get going? Since I don't think it would be wise for us to keep Kuroko and the others waiting…" replied Mikoto, as she was suggesting Himeragi that they should now get going and meet with others.

"Ah, I do agree with you on that Mikoto-san. Although I believe Vivi-san and Einhalt-san were currently happen to keep Shirai-san and everyone company, together with Rio-san, Corona-san and Yumina-san. Because of that, I don't think even someone like Shirai-san would be starting to run out of control…" responded Himeragi innocently, as she walked away from A Certain High School's schoolyard together with Mikoto. "A, ha, ha, ha…I do hope so Himeragi-san…I do hope so…" replied Mikoto while awkwardly laughing at Himeragi back afterward. As the two of them walked away from A Certain High School's trial enrolment classroom while engaging in a funny conversation to one another, the said Tokiwadai's Railgun; Mikoto Misaka once again reminisced over one certain incident that she have previously been getting involved with. It was when Mikoto once again remembered over her direct involvement in Gaia Saviour Incident in which she together with her newfound friends such as Vivio and Einhalt temporarily thwarted Ainsworth's evil attempt on re-enacting Heaven's Feel once again.

Thankfully, everything turned out to be fine as Gaia Saviour surrendered in the end while in the same time prompted Ainsworth to abandon their evil plan and retreated afterward. However the remaining scars that have been left behind by Gaia Saviour were also starting to take an effect and becoming painful as well. Distrust among ESUN's Security Council members became even more apparent than before, as everyone started to blame one another over the failure of preventing Gaia Saviour Incident from happening to begin with. As far as Mikoto could personally understand however, nobody should have been blamed for what happened in the first place over Gaia Saviour Incident after all. It wasn't solely ESUN's Security Council members' failure for unable to prevent the said incident from happening in the first place, as no one could even predict that Gaia Saviour; the very sword and shield that supposedly protecting this third newborn world from numerous threats was turning their very blades to the very word that that should protect.

It was truly an unfortunate incident, as Mikoto could only secretly lamented over what have been happening during Gaia Saviour Incident inside her heart. In the same time she was also sincerely wishing from the bottom of her heart that this third newborn world's future would once again move toward the proper path of never ending tomorrow and everlasting peace that everyone have also been wishing for from their respective sincerest feelings and hearts. Again it was just another small wish from the said Tokiwadai's Railgun that also happens to be the third ranked Level 5 Esper of Academy City and as Mikoto Misaka made the said small wish for one more time from the bottom of her heart, she decided to think positively that everything would definitely be fine after all.

In the meantime, at Time-Space Administration Bureau's Special Duty Section 6's second headquarter in which happen to be located at the administrated world number 3, Vaizen…

"Welcome back Enforcer Takamachi! Thank you for the hard work out there…" greeted Special Duty Section 6's idol-Eishi cadet Kana Yabuki, as she gave the said twenty third years old Enforcer a formal military salute. "You're welcome miss Yabuki. I actually just gather any necessary information and data that commander Yagami have personally been requested and nothing truly difficult was happen to befall upon me personally…" replied Ave calmly back, as he gave idol-Eishi cadet Kana Yabuki his usual Takamachi-style smile afterward. Yabuki in return was only smiling back at Ave, as she gave the said young Enforcer a small blue folder that she personally had carried with her afterward.

"You are just trying to be modest Enforcer Takamachi. Since I have personally read your exploit during the early formation of one particular third newborn world as well as many other continuities out there from Infinity Library's modern history archive. I could testify that you have indeed perform an outstanding feat…a miracle that helped us a lot back then…and I have yet thanked you for that…" replied Yabuki back, as she reminded Ave over certain shifting and fluctuating world in which the said young Enforcer himself decided to use as a great opportunity on rearranging as well as altering numerous predestined histories or events that in the end also save several other individuals' fates from their supposedly ultimate demise.

"I am just stating the truth miss Yabuki, since my knowledge alone won't be enough to save sergeant major Reinforce Eins, corporal Isara Gunther and others' life. It was truly Kamijou and special operative lieutenant Ryūya Ōguro that should be given credits for ultimately creating such miracle in the first place. Even so, there are people that we still fail to protect back then as well and I personally am just an ordinary person that have been given such blessing to be truly able on living my life to the fullest…nothing more than that…" calmly Ave gave his respond back at Yabuki's reply just now. Yabuki herself in the meantime was only remain quiet as she tried to carefully digest the true meaning behind Ave's respond just now. It was when she took a notice on how Reinforce Eins have also been approaching both Ave and herself right after she (Reinforce Eins) emerging from Gundam Astraea's cockpit block.

"Welcome back sergeant major Eins. Thank you for the hard work out there as well…" greeted Yabuki, as Reinforce Eins in return was only gently smiling back at her. "You're welcome miss Yabuki, as I; Reinforce Eins is only helping meister Ave out there with data gathering…" replied Reinforce Eins calmly, as she was also gave her usual gentle smile back at the said younger female ensign in which currently happens to be standing right in front of her. Yabuki in the meantime was only letting a small chuckle out after she heard Reinforce Eins' reply just now. "By the way miss Yabuki, I believe commander Yagami is currently expecting my arrival. Because of that, if you excuse me…" said Ave, as he decided to bid Yabuki farewell right after he skimmed through the small blue folder's contents that Yabuki gave him just now. "Affirmative Enforcer Takamachi, since sergeant major Eins and I would perform another inspection over Gundam Astraea in order to ensure its optimal performance in the upcoming battle…" replied Yabuki back, as she gave Ave another formal military salute while smiling at him as well soon afterward.

"Reinforce, would you please assist miss Yabuki with her task as well…?" asked Ave right after he gave Yabuki an approval nods. "I will meister Ave. Since it have been proven important for Gundam Astraea to perform at its optimal capability as our battles will only getting even more intense and fiercer from hereon…" replied Reinforce Eins calmly, as she once again smiling back at her beloved surrogate Lord in which currently happens to be standing right in front of her. Ave in return only gave Reinforce Eins an understanding and affirmative nod afterward, as he decided to answer the said first generation Reinforce unison device's (unity knight's) question back. "Even so, I still believe on an outcome in which never ending tomorrow and everlasting peace would finally be within our reach. Because of that, I entrust Astraea's maintenance and upgrade to both miss Yabuki and yourself Reinforce. I'll see you two later during dinner time and we can talk and speculate more over many different things that might be taking place not far in the future…until then…" responded Ave back at Reinforce Eins' reply just now, as he finally left both Reinforce Eins and Kana Yabuki behind soon afterward.

"Uhm, well…it was actually thanks to Enforcer Takamachi's influence that I decided to join Special Duty Section 6 permanently right after the conclusion of the First Defensive War. Even if I only first met Enforcer Takamachi during the shifting and fluctuating world that former Magic God Othinus have created back then, I still remember on how he was helping us and face Renegades in order to let the rest of us battle the resurrected Cradle of the Saint Kings, preventing the total destruction of both Mid-Childa and this third newborn world as well in the end…" remarked Yabuki, as she climbed and entered Astraea's 360 degree panoramic cockpit block. Reinforce Eins in the meantime was only remain quiet as she followed Yabuki from behind. It was also when she started to remember on how her beloved surrogate Lord; Enforcer Ave J.C Takamachi have indeed perform or at the very least facilitate quite a number of changes that could alter supposedly predestined future events completely.

In the past, at the very end of Book of Darkness Incident, Reinforce Eins remembered on how Ave together with Kamijou's help have successfully save her. Instead of sacrificing herself in order to destroy Book of Darkness' darkness, NachtWal the corrupted Defense Program, Ave decided to share Reinforce Eins' existence through the fragment of her own Linker Core in order to prevent the said first generation Reinforce unison device (unity knight) from completely fading away. It was the very first miracle that Ave had personally been created together with his most trusted allies. Combined with a limitless repository of vast knowledge within him, Ave created one miracle after another. Reinforce Eins, Isara Gunther, Altria Pendragon, Yūki Konno and many others were people that supposedly shall never receive or experience any form of salvation as only a final resting place if not ultimate demise would awaits them in the end of their journeys. However, as Reinforce Eins once again remembered, her beloved surrogate Lord Ave J.C Takamachi have tried his very best to alter such outcome completely with others' helps and he up until now have been successful from doing so.

"Meister Ave would always be doing his very best on helping others, as in order for him to do so, he would also be more than willing to experience different timelines within the process of shifting and fluctuating world in order to create the best possible outcome for every single one of us…" stated Reinforce Eins back, as she stood next to Yabuki and began to access the main onboard quantum computer system of Gundam Astraea afterward. "You're right sergeant major Eins. Sadly however, for most people that have been originated back from his old homeworld, Enforcer Takamachi's action is something that could have been considered as an act of betrayal. These people rejected him for what he had done albeit he was doing such thing in order to protect this fragile newfound peace that the third newborn world could happen to be finally obtain after numerous struggles and sacrifices…" lamented Yabuki, as she also began to check Astraea's new combat pattern that have been recorded and learned by its quantum computer system.

"I believe meister Ave have already made up his mind ever since he chose to embrace his new destiny on becoming Time Diver back then. Leaving everything behind, including his past memories as well as old self existence, meister Ave fought for the sake of this newborn tertiary world's never ending tomorrow and everlasting peace, even if by doing so many people in which happen to be originated from his old world would hate him. It was the very choice and sacrifice that he gladly made and I…Reinforce Eins together with my faithful meister; Queen of the Night Sky Hayate Yagami will definitely appreciate, honour and support his decision…" replied Reinforce Eins as she gave Yabuki another reassuring smile while in the same time started to copy and backup any important information and data into her own extension copy of Tome of the Night Sky.

"Still, it must truly be painful for Enforcer Takamachi, as he deserve no such treatment in the first place sergeant major Eins. Again however, I have once heard on how those people from Enforcer Takamachi's old world were always holding negative prejudice against people from various other different worlds in which also unfortunately happen to be directly affected by Break The World itself. Sergeant major Eins, please tell me whether Enforcer Takamachi have definitely made the right decision to keep on protecting these people from his old world, as they have forsaken him…?" asked Yabuki once again, as she took another deep breath and sighed while continue to work on Gundam Astraea's maintenance. Reinforce Eins was only remain quiet for a moment, as she gave Yabuki's question a careful thought as well. It was also when Reinforce Eins began to vividly remember over certain conversation that she once had with her beloved surrogate Lord; Enforcer Ave J.C Takamachi back then, during one fateful evening right after ZEUTH and Time-Space Administration Bureau's forces victory over Coalition of Old Governments (COG) and World Liberation Front's (WLF's) last stand.

Flashback on the eve of final assault against Coalition of Old Governments stronghold on the Old United States' Department of War and Defense; Pentagon in which happens to be located at Arlington County, Commonwealth of Old Dominion…

CW-RX-80PL Pale Rider was the very name that certain mobile suit humanoid combat unit in pale white and bluish paintjob. It was the very same mobile suit that have been successful on penetrating the supposedly impenetrable Pentagon's fortress together with only two other independent squadron detachments from both ZEUTH and Time-Space Administration Bureau's Special Duty Section 6. Squad 422; The Nameless and Yagami Ordnance Brigade 108; The Betrayers were happen to be the very name that those two squadron detachments, as they also voluntarily agree to participate in this mission by inserting their personnel secretly to act as a fifth column from within Pentagon's impenetrable fortress itself. Ave that pilots Pale Rider together with Reinforce Eins and Time-Space Administration Bureau's idol-Eishi cadet Kana Yabuki in which also happens to pilot her own standard F-4J (Type-77) Block 214 Gekishin senjutsuki led a frontal assault against Pentagon from outside while The Nameless' operatives such as Riela Marcellis, Imca, Valerie Aynsley, and Leila Peron decided to initiate their covert attacks from within Pentagon's impenetrable fortress and Arlington County itself.

Nanoha Takamachi together with her beloved girlfriend Fate Testarossa Harlaown and the rest of former Stars and Lightning Squadron began to mount another assault while in the same time field-testing their respective AEC Armament prototypes such as CW-AEC02X-P01 Strike Cannon Prototype 01, CW-AEC03X-P02 War Hammer Prototype 02 as well as fifth generation upgrade for Bardiche Assault, as they were successful enough to break an initial first and second enemy formations before retreated mainly due to those AEC Armament prototypes' unreliability for an actual combat situation. After long hours of fighting between those two opposing forces, both Squad 422 and Yagami Ordnance Brigade 108 successfully occupy Pentagon, as Britannia Union's seventh autonomous detachment; Glinda Knights led by princess Marrybell mel Britannia began to conduct search-and-destroy operation against the remaining COG and World Liberation Front's forces. It was also during the very same evening right after ZEUTH and TSAB's (Time-Space Administration Bureau's) main forces began to enter Pentagon, Reinforce Eins decided to ask her beloved surrogate Lord; Ave J.C Takamachi over the very decision that he have just made in order to fight both COG and WLF without any hesitation in his mind.

Reinforce Eins was pretty much aware on how excessive pride, greed, lust, wrath, envy and dissatisfaction from Ave's old homeworld's inhabitants were happen to be the main reason that create both Coalition of Old Governments (COG) and World Liberation Front (WLF) in the very first place. Break The World have brought an absolute total change over Ave's old homeworld, as almost everything that his old homeworld have previously been possessing, ranged from geopolitical climates, religious and ethnic conflicts as well as common law and logic have been rendered inaccurate if not totally and utterly useless. The very concept of one and only single almighty being such as God have also once again being challenged before becoming obsolete as Break The World brought numerous worlds and continuities together before mixed and mingle them into one single newborn world. It was the third newborn world that was created and came into an existence right after Break The World occurred, as its inhabitants decided to name it as a Newborn Tertiary World afterward.

It was an inevitable, as Break The World affects not only Ave's old world but also countless other worlds, dimensions and continuities out there. Sadly however, most people that happen to be originated from Ave's old world started to feel envious over almost everything that many other worlds have brought into the third newborn world together with them. Instead of working together and rebuild this third newborn together, people from Ave's old homeworld chose to blame many other different worlds that have also been affected by Break The World itself over everything and selfishly tried claim the entire third newborn world alone for themselves.

Reinforce Eins once asked her beloved surrogate Lord over the very reason behind such selfish act and envy that his (Ave's) old world's inhabitants happen to be possessing, as the said young surrogate Lord of hers decided to answer Reinforce Eins' question with a sad and disappointed expression shown clearly on his face. "If evil truly exist, surely they were all originated deep within humanity's own hearts…" answered Ave, as he took another long deep breath and sighed while staring at the bleak grey sky above him. Reinforce Eins was only staring back at her beloved surrogate Lord, as the once pure and majestic Sacred Argent Mode barrier jacket that Ave have been wearing during the entire campaign was completely smeared with dusts, dirt and dried blood of his enemies.

Reinforce Eins quietly took a quick glance at the heavily damaged CW-RX-80PL Pale Rider Gundam/ GM type mobile suit in which currently happen to be kneeling right behind her beloved surrogate Lord Ave, as the aftermath of today's campaign have once again shown her the very nature of one certain old world's humanity that Ave sought to protect. Even when he was fully aware over the true nature of his old homeworld's humanity that could be easily swayed to the dark and evil side, Ave was still trying to protect them without fail. Because of that, Reinforce Eins started to understand over what kind of answer that Ave have could finally came up with by keep on protecting the very world that once betrayed his faith, dedication, and conviction. It was also during that particular fateful moment when Reinforce Eins could finally came up with her own answer over her own choice and decision, as she silently watched over the bleak grey sky in which happens to be somehow quite beautiful on its own merit together with her beloved surrogate Lord; Ave J.C Takamachi afterward.

Returning back to the present time after she reminisced over certain important fateful event that have been strengthen her faith, Reinforce Eins gave Kana Yabuki the usual gentle smile of hers before she replied back on the said younger and cheerful idol-Eishi cadet a question as well soon afterward.

"I believe meister Ave have made the right decision to keep on protecting anything that he believes in and also happens to be important to him. I also think that his decision is also what set him apart from the legendary hero of justice and counter guardian EMIYA as regardless to any backlash that he received, meister Ave never once regretted the very decision that he made in the first place…" replied Reinforce Eins back, as Yabuki on the other hand was only nodding back in agreement. "I see. Thank you for answering my question just now sergeant major Eins, as I surely now begin to understand behind the very reason that have made you together with commander Yagami and everyone else to love and cherish Enforcer Takamachi dearly tee hee…" responded Yabuki back, as she also gave Reinforce Eins a playful grin of hers as well afterward.

Reinforce Eins was only smiling back at Yabuki in return before she decided to continue to backup Astraea's combat data from its onboard quantum computer. Yabuki also decided to continue her current task by updating Astraea's current Operating System (OS) with its latest version, as she decided to talk about something else afterward. Both Reinforce Eins and Yabuki were soon engaging to one another in another friendly conversation as they keep on continuing their task on maintaining Gundam Astraea's optimal combat performance. It was also while doing so Yabuki once again began to realize over the true strength that commander Hayate Yagami, sergeant major Reinforce Eins and the rest of Yagami family's members were currently and always be having toward Enforcer Ave J.C Takamachi himself.

Truly, it was a very strong unforsaken bond of absolute trust and faith toward one another, as commander Hayate Yagami, sergeant major Reinforce Eins and the rest of Yagami family's members together with captain/ instructor Nanoha Takamachi, Enforcer Fate Testarossa Harlaown and everyone else would definitely without fail always be there to protect and support Ave while the said young Enforcer himself would also be doing the same in return. Because of that Kana Yabuki was also made up her mind and silently expressed a very same desire to always protect and support Enforcer Ave J.C Takamachi as well afterward. Since in the end Yabuki decided to once again also put her trust and faith at the said older young Enforcer Ave J.C Takamachi, as how commander Hayate Yagami, sergeant major Reinforce Eins and everyone else have previously done in the past and still keep on doing it up until now.

"Sergeant major Eins…" muttered Yabuki, as she decided to pause her sentence for a moment. "Yes, miss Yabuki…?" asked Reinforce Eins while continuing the final phase of transferring the most recent combat data from Gundam Astraea's onboard quantum computer into her own extension of Tome of the Night Sky. "Thank you for answering my question just now…" thanked Yabuki back, as she decided to gave Reinforce Eins her cheerful smile of appreciation afterward. In return, Reinforce Eins gently shook her head before she decided to respond at Yabuki's gratitude just now as well. "You're welcome miss Yabuki, although I personally believe that you have found the said answer yourself after all…" replied Reinforce Eins back, as she once again gave Yabuki the usual gentle smile of hers afterward.

It was through Reinforce Eins' reply just now that Yabuki once again have been reminded on how the very answer that she once sought have already been there in her heart. She should have known that better than anyone else, as unfortunately her own doubt had prevented her from finding the said answer after all. Because of that Yabuki decided to cast away any doubt and anxiety from the bottom of her own heart, as Reinforce Eins have reminded her on how she was in the end capable to find the very answer that she once sought alone by herself. It was also when Yabuki silently thanked Reinforce Eins under her breath before she decided to continue her own task. Since Yabuki has finally found her answer in the end and truly appreciated Reinforce Eins' help for finding it after all.

In the meantime, back on Academy City's district 7 premise in which School Garden complex have also been located…

Alone by herself, the fifth ranked Level 5 Esper that was happen to be well famously known by Mental Out epithet and Misaki Shokuhō name cheerfully strolling across the currently one busy narrow road of School Garden establishment complex. Oblivious toward her surrounding, Shokuhō walked toward one particular stall that have been famously known for selling their cheap "Made in China" kaleidoscope toys for kids. Even though those kaleidoscopes have been cheaply manufactured, Shokuhō found herself entranced over the beautiful bright colours in which happen to decorate those kaleidoscopes' surfaces. As her starry-eyes were completely locked on those kaleidoscopes, Shokuhō's mind have once again remembering two most important friends that she have made one and half year ago through her own effort and sincerity, without mind control.

Mitori Kōzaku and one of Talented Person Workshop's Dolly clone were happen to be the aforementioned two most important friends that Shokuhō made through her own effort without utilizing any of Mental Out's mind control or brainwashing. Because of that, Shokuhō was truly cherish and treasure the friendship that she have made with both Mitori and Dolly, as Shokuhō knew very well on how she could unconditionally put her faith on those two (Mitori and Dolly) and they would never fail her even for once. As she reminisced over Mitori and Dolly, Shokuhō took a long deep breath in order to prevent herself from getting too overly emotional and started to cry afterward. "Geeez…those two really owe me a lot for making me to look like a melancholic idiot here…" complained Shokuhō under her breath, as she gave the older male kaleidoscope's seller in front of her another usual mischievous if not sultry smile of hers afterward.

"I-is there something that happens to be your liking miss…?" asked the said older male kaleidoscope's seller while blushing slightly in embarrassment, as Shokuhō's beauty and charm happens to captivate his entire focus and attention away. "Oh my…these kaleidoscopes are truly pretty, don't you agree with me mister…?" asked Shokuhō playfully, as quickly the said male kaleidoscope's seller in front of her was affirmatively nodding back in agreement afterward. "Y-y-yes! They are truly pretty and cheap! Y-y-you can also give them as memorable presents for any dearest friends of yours…o-o-or even a boyfriend…!" replied the male seller of those cheap kaleidoscopes with stuttered voice while blushing even deeper in embarrassment as well soon afterward. Once again Shokuhō gave him another playful teasing smile of hers, as she decided to coerce the said poor older male seller in front of her for special discounts over the supposedly already cheap "Made in China" kaleidoscopes that he were currently selling.

"Buuuuut, I don't have enough money mister…since my family is actually very unfortunate and I am fortunate enough for being able to continue my study at Tokiwadai through scholarship program…" explained Shokuhō while using her fake sobs to create an ever more convincing image of a poor kind hearted girl that only wish to give her family a cheap yet memorable presents. "I have two younger sisters that have been waiting for me for these past two years. Unfortunately (sob) if I happen to even leave (sob) Academy City, they would revoke my scholarship (sob) and I could no longer continuing my study…because of that…the only thing that I could have done to let my younger sisters know (sob) that I have never forget them are to buy them these pretty kaleidoscopes, although (sob) I barely have enough money to buy one…" explained Shokuhō, as she was somehow convincing enough to blatantly lied at the said older male kaleidoscope's seller in front of her.

In the past, Shokuhō would always never hesitate on using her Mental Out ability to mind control anybody and bent those people to follow her own selfish will. Her fateful encounter with Mitori and Dolly as well as various things that she have personally been experienced in these past one and half year since Break The World was happen to change her mind quite a lot. Even if she was still the same Shokuhō that would like coercing others to follow her own will, Misaki Shokuhō have decided to at least refrain herself from abusing Mental Out inherent ability of hers and took a definitely more honest if not conventional approach instead. Fortunately for Shokuhō, her attempt to obtain considerable extra discounts from the said older male kaleidoscope's seller happen to work very well as she found herself receiving not only two but three of those cheap "Made in China" kaleidoscopes while only need to pay for one.

"Hueeee! You're a really good girl and I am touched after listening to your story! You can have three of these kaleidoscopes and only need to pay for one, so that both of your younger sisters can be happy miss! Hueeee! Please hang in there and I will always be rooting for a nice and kind hearted girl like you miss!" said the male kaleidoscope's seller, as he decided to reaffirm his support toward Shokuhō's endeavour while shedding manly tears as well throughout his equally manly cry. Happily Shokuhō accepted the said older male kaleidoscope's seller kindness before she thanked him for one more time and left his souvenir stall behind soon afterward. It was also when Shokuhō finally let out a mischievous smile, as she made her own personally remark over the entire funny situation that she have just personally experienced under her breath.

"Well, men are all the same as they would easily fell over younger girls' seemingly sincere and pure tears. Because of that, I shall starting to exploit this kind charming power that beautiful and innocent young girl like myself happen to posses for my own benefit as long as I do no harm to others. Am I right tee hee…?" muttered Shokuhō alone under her breath while once again resuming her happy stroll across the narrow road of Academy City's School Garden complex and letting herself to be immersed over the joyful atmosphere of Ichihanaransai.

"Ara…?" muttered Shokuhō as she noticed a presence from a group of students in which she personally was happen to be familiar with. One of those students was wearing Tokiwadai middle school uniform and having her chestnut brown long wavy hair tied in twin tail style. On the other hand, the rest of those students were consist of two Sakugawa Middle School students, and five other middle school students from outside Academy City's academic institution. Shokuhō herself somehow guessed that those remaining five middle school students were happen to originally came from St. Hilde Academy of Magic, as she started to also remember on how St. Hilde Academy of Magic was a magical school in Time-Space Administration Bureau's administrated world number one; Mid-Childa under the auspices of the Church of the Saint King itself. Shokuhō was trying to remember those students' identities, in particularly the last five that came from St. Hilde Academy of Magic albeit could only vaguely remember them in the end.

Shokuhō had some part of her own memories deleted or edited back during Purge of Blood in order to prevent mind contamination that COG's operatives have been using in order to try to incapacitate her. Shokuhō have done the said painful process personally, as she was fully aware on how the said mind contamination could kill or at least cripple as well as causing the said fifth ranked Level 5 Esper herself to take full control of FIVE_OVER Modelcase prototype units and causing her precious allies any harm back then. Again Shokuhō should never really care about others, as the only individuals that she could truly regard as her truest friends were only Mitori Kōzaku and Dolly. However deep down behind the ephemeral remain of her memory fragments, Shokuhō could vividly remember a cheerful and courageous girl with a beautiful green and red mismatched eyes that always protect and care about her. Even if she might never really knew her, this particular cheerful and courageous girl have been protecting her during the entire Purge of Blood ordeal and Shokuhō herself started to view this cheerful and courageous girl's presence as one of her friend as well.

This cheerful and courageous girl in which also happens to be no other than Vivio Takamachi have influenced Shokuhō greatly back during Purge of Blood, as for once in her life, Misaki Shokuhō decided to fight and protect the very people and place that she had been personally love and cherish dearly. In the meantime Shokuhō most likely have also been completely forgetting about other details that transpired during Purge of Blood, as she could barely remember over Vivio's name as well as friendship with her supposedly first love interest; Touma Kamijou himself. Unfortunately for Shokuhō, during one last desperate attempt to overtake Academy City's resistance, COG's operatives that was led by a certain loud-mouthed acting sergeant with Takanami Ikari, MLC or Angry Wavehawk moniker decided to use certain forbidden power in which happens to be originally possessed only First Ancestral Race or FAR in order to turn the tide of battle swiftly. It was during that particular battle, COG's operatives have unleashed certain deadly attack that was originated The Light of God or Arael before brutally and severely mind raping Shokuhō by forcing her to relive her painful past memories.

Fortunately enough, Kamijou swift action could finally save Shokuhō from a total mental collapse, as his right hand; the Imagine Breaker instantly negating the very effect of The Light of God's mental attack before one of Celestial Being's Gundam Meister in which happens to be identified as the 2nd Lockon Stratos or Lyle Dilandy successfully snipe it (her) down by using his CW-GN-002RE/ DG014 Gundam Dynames Repair Torpedo's CW-DG014-P01R electromagnetic positron launcher that was also originated from DG014 Torpedo Launcher with some upgrade and modification done by both Celestial Being's engineer team with Special Duty Section 6's Caledfwlch Techniques' assistance. In the end, without any other option left for her, Shokuhō decided to use her last remaining strength to purge and rearrange her own memories in order to prevent further mind contamination that The Light of God's have inflected her with.

"Vivi…?" muttered Shokuhō alone under her breath, as she noticed on how one of those five students in St. Hilde Academy of Magic's middle school uniforms was somehow remind her a lot with Vivio. Even though any memories regarding Vivio have supposedly been completely deleted from Shokuhō's mind if not heavily edited, she could once again vividly remember Vivio's appearance and nickname after she noticed the said Little Saint King from her own current faraway position. Vivio and the rest of her friends however failed to take a notice over Shokuhō's presence as they continue to walk away from the said fifth Level 5 Academy City's Esper herself while engaging in friendly conversation to one another. Soon afterward, as Vivio and the rest of her friends in which happen to be consisting of Einhalt, Rio, Corona, Yumina, Ruiko, Kazari and Shirai finally disappeared from Shokuhō's sight, the said fifth Level 5 Academy City's Esper herself decided to let a heavy sigh out before walking away toward the opposite direction.

"This should be for the best I guess…hopefully so…" muttered Shokuhō alone under her breath, as she decided to take easy on herself and trying not to forcefully remembering Vivio's past interaction and friendship with her. Back then Shokuhō have already made an ultimate choice and pay for the ultimate price. She had chosen her life as well as the very safety and wellbeing of those around her over her own precious memories that Shokuhō happens to treasure dearly. Shokuhō have made her choice to sacrifice those precious memories that she once experienced and shared together with Vivio in order to protect the said Little Saint King herself from any harm that she (Shokuhō) might unconsciously inflicted her (Vivio). Shokuhō very well aware over how her contaminated memories could possibly harm Vivio and everyone else around her, as the very purpose for COG's operatives on using The Light of God was to control her mind together with her Mental Out abilities afterward. Because of that, she decided to make an ultimate choice and sacrifice some of her precious memories instead, as Shokuhō have personally done such thing for the very sake of those in which she loves and cherish dearly after all.

It was when Shokuhō once again decided to think positively while confidently walking on the very path that she have been choosing personally by herself. Even without any memories from her past interaction and friendship with Vivio, Shokuhō firmly believes that the very bond that she could definitely no longer remember was still there and strongly connecting her together with Vivio. Because of that Shokuhō could once again found another purpose to move forward and protect something or someone else that was happen to be dearly precious for her, even when she could no longer see or remember it. Following only her feeling alone, Shokuhō have once again set out for another journey on the path that she believes in, as she was hoping that only by doing so she could finally reach her very own distant utopia in which her very own never ending tomorrow and everlasting peace would no longer be far beyond Shokuhō's reach.

It was Shokuhō's very own small and simple wish that also happens to be so pure, so very sincere and so very guileless as well. In such, it was a small and simple wish that could also might not be granted to someone like her that have also been committing quite a number of sins in the past. Nevertheless, Shokuhō have made up her mind and decided to put her faith on the very choice that she had made since at the very end of her own journey, she was hoping that her wish shall finally be granted and she would also be forgiven after all.

In the meantime, back to Special Duty Section 6's second headquarter that was happen to be located within Time-Space Administration Bureau's administrated world number three; Vaizen's capital city, Sea Bridge…

"Hayate-san, this is Ave. If you excuse me…" greeted Ave, as he entered Special Duty Section 6's commander chamber right after Hayate gave him a permission to do so. "Ah, welcome back Ave. I am sorry that currently I am a little bit busy na…" replied Hayate back for one more time, as she was still having her entire focus on a certain important report that was shown from hologram computer screen right in front of her. "Please take your time Hayate-san, since I am free until this evening…" responded Ave back in return, as Hayate turned her attention for a brief moment at Ave in order to gave her younger boyfriend a usual gentle smile of hers and once again acknowledging his presence there. "Again, sorry na…while you're waiting, you can take a seat and read a recent issue of ARMS-Graphic magazine that I have just received, since you might be interested na…" replied Hayate back once again at Ave's respond just now before she returned her focus back on her seemingly quite important report afterward.

Quietly Ave decided to follow Hayate's suggestion and took a seat on the blue-grey coloured sofa that was happen to be located across Hayate's personal working desk. Right after he took a seat comfortably on the said blue-grey coloured sofa, Ave picked the most recent issue of ARMS-Graphic magazine that Hayate was mentioning just now. He took another quick glance at his busy older girlfriend before decided to flip open the first three to six pages of the said ARMS-Graphic magazine itself soon afterward. "Iris Corporation, Bell Factory and Caledfwlch Techniques have finally launch the first six prototypes for next generation Nayuta Drive-powered transformable mobile suits…one of the said prototypes' pilot is major Graham Aker. These units were designated as GNX-903VS Brave and they would compliment Earth Spheres United Nations' GNX-803T GN-XIV…Jinx Four…" muttered Ave alone under his breath, as he started to remember his first encounter with former Britannia Union's ace pilot Graham Aker and fought him in a stalemate during the First Defensive War.

Major Graham Aker was one of A-Laws' ace pilots back then, as he fought against primarily Celestial Being's Ptolemaios Team and TSAB's Special Duty Section 6 under Mr. Bushido name. Ave remembered on how Mr. Bushido was definitely a formidable opponent as he bested the said young Time Diver in many battles, both long and close quarter combat, until one of Celestial Being's Gundam Meister; Setsuna F Seiei successfully defeated him in one-on-one duel afterward. In the end, A-Laws together with a group of rogue Innovades that falsely identify themselves as True Innovators were defeated during one of the major campaign that also successfully cripple both Chimera Corps and COG's major fighting forces as well. Remembering numerous sacrifices that have been made during First Defensive War was somehow give Ave another motivation to once again renewing his resolve and protecting the third newborn world's peace. Since only by doing so, Ave could truly appreciate, cherish and honour the hard-earned peace that had been made through those numerous sacrifices.

It was when Ave decided to flip a few more pages of the said recent issue of ARMS-Graphic magazine while skimming through some uninteresting information along the way. "United States of Japan's first successful deal to export Type-00F and Type-00C Takemikazuchi senjutsuki for ESUN's First Independent Northern Squadron have met a fierce competition from Britannia Union, as Lockheed Martin decided to unveil F-35 Lightning II as the true third generation Tactical Surface Fighters for both domestic and export use…" muttered Ave alone under his breath before he read or to be exact skimmed through the next information. "United States of Australia together with other Oceania Community Union decided to develop and manufacture an upgrade variant for their old F-18 Hornet flights in order to get ready for any unexpected future development. McDonnell Douglas and Boeing in the same time decided to aid the development process of this upgrade variant for F-18 Hornet, as in the next four months, thirty F-18EA Advanced Hornet senjutsuki units from the refurbished old F-18 Hornet were predicted to be ready for field testing…" Ave paused his own inner monologue, as he found United States of Australia together with both McDonnell Douglas and Boeing have made a daring move to challenge Lockheed Martin and their F-35 Lightning II and prevent them from dominating Tactical Surface Fighter monopoly across the entire Southern Hemisphere region. Once again however, Ave found such news to be uninteresting, as he could somehow predict over what might be happening next between McDonnell Douglas, Boeing and Lockheed Martin afterward.

"Do you think that both Lightning II and Advance Hornet would stand a chance against your Shiranui Second and Silent Eagle in term of overall performance na, Ave…?" asked Hayate for all the sudden, as Ave on the other hand was only startle since he never expected his older girlfriend to ask him a question after all. "H-H-Hayate-san! Geeez! You almost give me a heart attack…" complained Ave instead, as Hayate in which happen to be still sitting in front of her own working desk was only letting out a sheepish chuckle back at the younger boyfriend of hers afterward. "A, ha, ha, ha…I am sorry na, since I never thought that your whole attention will be completely absorbed by the recent issue of ARMS-Graphic magazine na…" apologized Hayate, as she was still letting out a small laugh afterward.

"Apology is accepted. A-anyway, in order to answer your question Hayate-san…I personally am happens to feel unsure myself. Both Lightning II and Advanced Hornet are versatile enough to rival Shiranui Second and Gekkou in term of combat performance, as if I remember correctly, Lightning II is designed to be second only to the F-22A Raptor senjutsuki in term of overall combat capability and performance. This surely is a tough competition…" answered Ave back, as he expressed his general thought over both F-35 Lightning II and F-18EA Advanced Hornet introduction to answer ESUN's attempt for Type-00F and Type-00C Takemikazuchi adoption into their mechanized battalion ranks. Hayate in the meantime was only remain quiet, as she decided to give her younger boyfriend a proper respond over his reply just now while not forgetting to gently smiling back at him as well afterward.

"I thought you would be overly confident and answer my question with that both Shiranui Second and Gekkou are unbeatable na. I am happy and relieved to know that you are still manage to analyse my question and give me a proper answer after looking comprehensively through those four senjutsuki's overall combat performances na. Again, I truly am glad and proud of you Ave…" congratulated Hayate, as she definitely pleased with the answer that her younger boyfriend gave just now. Ave himself was only smiling back at Hayate before asking his commander in which also happens to be his older girlfriend as well a question afterward. "Hayate-san, is there anything in particular that you wish to discuss with me…? Since I heard from idol-Eishi cadet Kana Yabuki that you are waiting for my arrival before…" asked Ave, as Hayate in return was only gave her younger boyfriend another gentle smile before answering his question just now.

"It is about Tome of Eternal Darkness, Heavenly Host and other disruption across several ley lines in which happen to be located across Romania, in particular Sighişoara na…" replied Hayate back, as her expression was becoming a little more serious afterward. Ave in return was only remain quiet for a moment, as he tried to digest Hayate's reply just now while starting to wonder over any possible connection between both Tome of Eternal Darkness and Heavenly Host with the said disruption over several local ley lines across Romania. It was when Ave for the very first time heard about any disruption over several ley lines' magical energy or mana flow across Romania. However the name of Sighişoara was somehow caught his attention more than Romania itself, as Ave personally remembered on how one of his old acquaintance happens to explain the unique nature of Sighişoara's ley lines and how certain family of magi have also administer the entire city from behind the shadow. Again, he could never deny over how these kind of unique and special nature of Sighişoara were ironically happen to be less famous while being compared to a certain legend that have been more famously known not only within Romania itself but across the entire third newborn world and perhaps even Time-Space Administration Bureau's administrated worlds as well.

Ave's old acquaintance and correspondent; a young Serbian Orthodox combat nun Teresa Beria have once explained on how the legend behind Vlad III, the Lord Impaler that was also happens to be associated with vampire Count Dracula often overshadowed any unique and special nature of Sighişoara city together with its ley lines. He remembered on how sister Teresa was referring Vlad III as Lancer of Black for more than one occasion in her e-mail and Ave often felt a little suspicious over sister Teresa Beria's knowledge as well as possible involvement in anything related to Holy Grail War. In the end however, he decided to dismiss any suspicious feeling over sister Teresa Beria's said knowledge since nothing in which particularly remarkable and dangerous happens to take place in Sighişoara as well as the lack of evidences to support his suspicion. This time around however, things might have been developing differently behind his own personal knowledge, as Ave started to feel a little wary in particularly after he heard Hayate's reply just now. It was when Ave decided to respond at Hayate's reply just now by asking another question while trying to find out a little bit more about any possible relation between Tome of Eternal Darkness, Heavenly Host and Sighişoara's ley lines disruption as well afterward.

"Hayate-san, do you think both Tome of Eternal Darkness and Heavenly Host were somehow related to any disruption in which currently took place on several ley lines' mana flow across Sighişoara or even the entire Romania…? Since I personally still unable to determine any connection between those three in particular…" asked Ave, as he closed the recent issue of ARMS-Graphic magazine in order to pay a little more attention at his older girlfriend's explanation. It was right after letting out another heavy sigh, Hayate decided to start her explanation while looking straight at her younger boyfriend's eyes with serious expression shown on her face as well. "Tome of Eternal Darkness, Heavenly Host, disruption across several ley lines' mana flow right under Sighişoara were somehow related to temporal dimension rift incident that have been afflicting this newborn tertiary world na. I personally found this theory to be somehow quite outrageous first, as no new evidences have strongly be supporting this particular claim na…" explained Hayate, as she decided to pause her sentence midway and moving her sight toward a particular small blue folder that Ave have been carrying with him ever since he returned.

Thankfully, his role as one of Time-Space Administration Bureau's Enforcer have made Ave becoming perceptive enough to take a notice on how Hayate was currently looking at a small folder that idol-Eishi cadet Kana Yabuki have personally gave him right after he returned from reconnaissance mission in The World of Mana. Because of that Ave was also trying to remember anything in particular that have been sticking out for being particularly unusual when he skimmed through the said small blue folder late this afternoon. Fortunately for Ave, since he somehow possessed a strong photographic memory albeit not as uncannily strong and accurate as a certain young gluttonous Anglican Church's nun, he could successfully remember several important keywords that have been sticking out across the entire information within the said small blue folder itself and voicing his own finding in order to support Hayate's unfinished explanation as well soon afterward.

"I very well remember that certain words were particularly highlighted for more than one occasion across the entire report itself Hayate-san. Words such as ritual, Sachiko Ever After, scissor, Shinozaki, Imaginary Number District-Five Elements Institution, Artificial Heaven, UNDER_LINE, DRAGON, Aiwass, Yggdmillennia, Greater Grail and Lesser Grail, Heaven's Feel and Hollow Ataraxia happen to be highlighted over and over again side by side with both Grand Order and Fake Great Holy Grail War...so, I suspect these words would be our keys to solve any mystery behind Tome of Eternal Darkness and Heavenly Host's connection with any disrupted ley lines' mana flow across Sighişoara as well as Romania…" stated Ave, as Hayate once again gave Ave an approval gentle smile of hers since she was truly proud over her younger boyfriend's sharp-witted observation and statement just now. It was also when the said Queen of the Night Sky herself decided to continue her previously unfinished explanation just now while in the same time not forgetting to praise Ave for his deep and thoughtful personal insight just now as well.

"I am glad that you are still being able to quickly skimming through the content of that particular small blue folder na…because of that I also somehow certain that you are already familiar enough with the concept of Academy City's Imaginary Number District, Artificial Heaven, UNDER_LINE and Aiwass. Am I right na Ave…?" asked Hayate in return before she actually continuing her previously unfinished explanation. "You're right Hayate-san. At the first glance UNDER_LINE seems to be only a specialized mercury-type optic fibre Internet line that have been installed right under Academy City and directly transmit any information in miniscule second speed rate toward a certain windowless building. However, I suspect there is more than just one function that made supreme chairman of Academy City's board directors to utilize UNDER_LINE more than anything else…such as how if those vast amount if not infinite information flow that have been secretly gathered throughout UNDER_LINE's network system were also capable to form millions of formless AIM diffusion fields and create this artificial heaven itself…? Namely Imaginary Number District-Five Elements Institution…?" replied Ave back, as he was also asking Hayate another question as well in return.

Hayate on the other hand was only smiling back at her younger boyfriend, as she decided to give her respond back at his (Ave's) question just now. "You're right na Ave. Although in the same time, you are also unfortunately missed the most vital point that would give you an answer over whether Tome of Eternal Darkness, Heavenly Host and ley lines' mana flow disruption in Sighişoara happens to be related to one another after all na…" responded Hayate back before she lets a small chuckle out as well afterward. "Eh…? Really…? Did I really missed something Hayate-san…?" asked Ave in return with a slightly confused look on his face. "Fu, fu, fu, fu…I already guessed that you most likely will missed out this point entirely na…" replied Hayate back playfully, as she decided to continue her previously unfinished explanation soon afterward.

"Well, you see…since UNDER_LINE's network system were also capable on creating millions of formless AIM diffusion fields and create an artificial heaven itself, the entire network in which also happen to cover the entire newborn tertiary work's network have been involuntarily scatter AIM diffusion fields and feed a contained pocket dimension of Heavenly Host while in the same time disrupting any ley lines with strong magical energy flow as well. Since Heavenly Host was created from a certain spell that only exist within one of the Tome of Eternal Darkness or Book of Shadow's page, I conclude those three aforementioned matters does related to one another na…don't you agree with my deduction as well Ave…?" asked Hayate back in return, right after she concluded her explanation over the fact on how Tome of Eternal Darkness, Heavenly Host and Sighişoara's ley lines' disruption happen to be indeed related to one another after all. Ave himself on the other hand however decided to ask his commanding officer in which also happens to be his older girlfriend another question instead.

"I thought UNDER_LINE's main function is to provide supreme chairman of Academy City's board directors with millisecond update over any situation or event that transpire within the said independent city-state itself. How it could be possible for such isolated network system to cover the entire newborn tertiary world's surface without any external receptors that would function as its relay stations…?" asked Ave back, as he decided to question Hayate's theory just now. Hayate on the other hand was only letting out another small chuckle, as she decided to remind Ave one more important thing that he seems to be completely forgotten for the entire time. "It seems you have already been completely forgotten about Radio Noise Project na Ave…since the entire purpose of this particular project as you personally have already stated in the past is to cover the entire newborn tertiary world with AIM-field…again you also happen to be the very first person that ever told me on how Radio Noise Project's Level 6 Shift program was destined to fail in the end, even without Touma Kamijou as well as Vivio, Einhalt and your own personal involvement na…" replied Hayate back, as she decided to refresh Ave's memory over Radio Noise Project's Misaka Network, Sisters clones and The Will of the Whole Misaka Network itself (herself).

"You're exactly right Hayate-san. I have already completely forgot about the entire Level 6 Shift program incident that took place on the very first summer right after Break The World. Thanks for reminding that, since everything is starting to make a lot of sense now…" thanked Ave, as he gave Hayate the usual gentle Takamachi-style smile of his afterward. Hayate herself on the other hand was only blushing slightly before letting out a small awkward laugh and gave her respond back at Ave's thankful answer as well as Takamachi-style gentle smile of his as well right afterward. "A, ha, ha, ha…flattery won't get you anywhere na Ave…nevertheless, shall we move to the main issue of this particular problem in which also happens to be related with my own personal request…?" replied Hayate back, as she decided to ask her younger boyfriend another request in return.

"Surely I will always be there to listen and accept your personal request Hayate-san, as long as the said request is still within my capability to perform. Since you are not only my superior officer here but also my dearest charming and cheeky girlfriend as well…" answered Ave back, as this time around he decided to tease Hayate with his own playful voice tone in which Vivio have already taught him in the past. Hayate was only letting out another sheepish and slightly awkward laugh right after she heard Ave's respond just now. Deep down inside her heart, the Queen of the Night Sky herself was definitely happy for hearing her younger boyfriend's respond as well as his willingness to once again helping her with her personal request. It was also when Hayate once again remembered on how her life was indeed being blessed, especially after she met a certain young Time Diver during one certain fateful encounter that took place approximately twelve hours before Break The World.

Hayate was certainly feel eternally grateful for receiving such blessing, as in the end Ave not only proven to be kind and understanding enough to listen at almost every single problem and request that Hayate was having, but also in the same time acted beyond her own wildest expectation in order to grand Hayate one small wish that previously and supposedly should be left unfulfilled after all. Both Reinforce Eins' existence together with her own Linker Core in which happens to be eternally melded with Ave as well as Reinforce Eins' very own Linker Cores herself was truly a solid testament on how her younger boyfriend's action have truly made the aforementioned one small wish that previously and supposedly should be left unfulfilled could in the end be granted and becoming reality after all. Because of that, Hayate was definitely feel comfortable to ask her younger boyfriend any personal request that she could never ask even her closest best friends such as instructor Nanoha Takamachi and Enforcer Fate Testarossa Harlaown to undertake and perform just for her very own sake.

Ave on the other hand was different, as not only because he was happen to be Hayate's faithful younger boyfriend, but also because he was having this unique special bond that he would eternally share with both Hayate and Reinforce Eins through his own Linker Core. Knowing and understanding one another honest and sincerest feeling even more clearly than any other people in this countless multiple multiverse was definitely becoming a sole reason as well as driving force for Hayate to entrust her personal mission on her younger boyfriend's capable hands. Because of that, Hayate decided to finally explain Ave over the very nature of her personal request while not forgetting to express her silent gratitude and wish for Ave's very own wellbeing and happiness as well in the same time.

"Uhm, well…my personal request is actually related to those three that I have mentioned just now na. Firstly, would it be okay for you to secretly visit Imaginary Number District-Five Elements Institution while attending Ichihanaransai…? Secondly, I also would like to ask you to visit Sighişoara and rendezvous with both Fate-chan and Teana. I also received additional information on how Celestial Being's operatives…Allelujah Haptism and Marie Parfacy have already arrived in Sighişoara and stayed in a small chapel that was located not far from a small town of Trifas, north of Sighişoara na…" explained Hayate, as she decided to pause her sentence and gave Ave an opportunity to ask her any question that he was definitely having in his mind. It was when Ave decided to ask his older girlfriend any question that was also related to this personal request of hers afterward.

"Since Fate-san and Teana have already arrived in Trifas by the time I am investigating Academy City's Imaginary District-Five Elements Institution, don't you think it would make my presence in Trifas as well as Sighişoara becoming redundant Hayate-san…? Since I believe both Fate-san…eeer…I mean Enforcer Testarossa Harlaown and Enforcer Lanster are more than capable to handle this investigation on their own…" replied Ave back, as he decided to ask his older girlfriend a question while in the same time also raising his own concern as well. Hayate on the other hand was only smiling back at her younger boyfriend, as she decided to answer his question just now. "I personally believe that your knowledge will be proven necessary for both Fate-chan and Teana na. Moreover, I also personally believe that Allelujah-san and Marie-san would really be appreciating your help as well. Since in the end you were still also happen to be one of Celestial Being or to be exact Ptolemy's Gundam Meister, albeit non-active one na…" answered Hayate back, as she tried to reassure her younger boyfriend that she already gave a careful thought before making such decision in the end.

"I see. Although you might just happen to be overestimating the real amount of knowledge that I might truly be possessing from my life prior to Break The World, I will always trust your decision Hayate-san. Since I am your boyfriend and you haven't even once made a wrong call or decision in the past. Well, with an exception of a certain incident related to one particular toilet paper, Shari and Alto back during our time in Lost Property Riot Force 6…" replied Ave back, as he once again decided to grin mischievously while mentioning one certain dreadful incident that was happen to involve Shari, Alto and a certain toilet paper during his stay in Lost Property Riot Force 6 back in Striker S' timeline that he experienced through shifting and fluctuating world as well.

"A, ha, ha, ha…funny that you just need to remind me that na Ave…since I almost have been totally forgotten about that. Anyway, I already compile the rest of information that you might need during this particular mission and hopefully you can read them before tomorrow evening, as you will be departing on the earliest morning flight bound to Academy City together with Rein na…" explained Hayate once again, as she was also replying back at her younger boyfriend's reply or statement just now. "Ah! So, sergeant major Zwei will be my partner for this time around Hayate-san…?" asked Ave, as Hayate decided to happily nods back at her younger boyfriend before she answer his question just now. "You're exactly right na. Since Rein is actually have been really excited to accompany you in this mission Ave. She always asked me in the past on how you always seem to choose Eins over her and I just said that Enforcer Takamachi wished Rein to hone her skill first na…again, Rein did take my answer seriously and have been training really hard in order to answer your expectation na…" answered Hayate back as she once again gave her younger boyfriend another playful and mischievous smile afterward.

"Well, it seems that you really love to tease not only sergeant major Eins but Zwei as well Hayate-san. Now, I just hope that she would no longer think that I favouring sergeant major Eins as my partner instead of her…" replied Ave back, as he once again gave Hayate his Takamachi-style smile as well soon afterward. Hayate in the meantime was only laughing back sheepishly in return before she decided to respond at Ave's reply as well in return. "I don't think Rein would have that kind of negative thought after all na. However, if you really worried over such thing, why don't you pay her a visit…? Since Rein is currently investigating something in our second archive room na…and you might still be able to find her and have a nice talk over those two missions while clearing any possible misunderstanding as well…don't you think it would be a really good idea Ave…?" suggested Hayate back while Ave in return was only affirmatively nodding back in agreement over his older girlfriend's suggestion just now.

"I do think it was a good idea! Thanks Hayate-san! And by the way, I better see sergeant major Zwei before she left our archive room…now, if you excuse me…" replied Ave back, as he was about to leave before Hayate decided to respond at her younger boyfriend's reply just now. "You better hurry, or else Rein will disappear forever na! I call you tonight Ave. Keep in contact once you arrive in Academy City…and…uhm, I love you Ave, please take care na…" responded Hayate back, as she gave Ave her warmest and gentlest smile before sending him of with a sincere blessing of the said Queen of the Night Sky herself. Ave in return was only smiling back at his older girlfriend while soon afterward gave her his answer as well in return. "I'll be waiting for your call tonight and I love you too Hayate-san. Please take care of yourself as well and talk to you soon…" answered Ave back in return, as he planted a light gentle kiss at Hayate's lip before excusing himself and left Hayate's personal commander chamber afterward.

Right after Ave left, Hayate took a long deep relieved breath before she decided to lean her currently weary head on the back of her seat. She glanced at a small wooden frame that contains her own photograph together with Reinforce Eins, Reinforce Zwei and Ave. The photo itself was taken during her younger boyfriend's official admission as a full-fledged Enforcer and she could remember on how on that day she was really proud and happy when staring at the Time-Space Administration Bureau's black Enforcer uniform that Ave was happen to be wearing. Hayate knew that Ave would definitely do everything for her sake, as he always said that Hayate's happiness is also happen to be his very own happiness as well. Nevertheless, Ave's statement was also happen to make Hayate for having a slightly guilty feeling since she always seems to be taking an advantage of his kindness and asked him to do her personal errands.

"Perhaps that is also why Vita always refer him as my errand boy na…still, I wonder if I am doing the right thing since I only seem to be taking a full advantage over his love and kindness after all na…" muttered Hayate alone under her breath, as she was staring at the familiar ceiling in which happen to be located right on the top of her head. "I wonder if I really make a right decision na…" muttered Hayate alone for one more time under her breath as she closed both of her eyes for a brief moment afterward. In the end however, it wasn't really a matter whether Hayate's decision was correct or wrong, as Ave would always still there for her and support the said decision regardless. Because of that, Hayate have once made her decision to be really thoughtful and careful when she decided something. Since only by doing so, she could truly cherish her younger boyfriend's sincere love as well as in return protect his very own wellbeing and happiness in the very same manner on how Ave have always also been protecting hers.

It was when Hayate let out another sigh, as she took a quick glance on a schematic blueprint of certain sleek Tactical Surface Fighter design that Ave together with Time-Space Administration Bureau's Main Branch Engineering Division and Caledfwlch Techniques have submitted under Project Prominence's XFJ Program a while ago and waiting for her approval signature. Hayate was only smiling, as she read the said senjutsuki's (TSF's) codename as well as the proposed experimental squadron's name that would be assigned directly under both Special Duty Section 6 and Celestial Being's joint leadership. "XFJ-01 Shiranui Second Phase 3 "Kyokkō" and Aurora squadron…" muttered Hayate alone under her breath, as she was also noticed the name of XFJ-01 Shiranui Second Phase 3's idol-Eishi in which happen to be identified as one of Time-Space Administration Bureau's talented yet stoic and tsundere idol-Eishi cadet; the fourteen years old Shizuka Mogami.

"Shizuka Mogami-chan. I never expect her to be one of idol-Eishi candidates for Aurora squadron…now I would definitely need to take a good care of her or I could no longer face her overly strict father afterward na…"

Hayate remembered on how Ave have once told her about Project Gaia Saviour (GS) that he personally was trying to accomplish as the truest sword and shield that could protect this third newborn world together with the rest of the countless multiple multiverse without fail. Even after the very name of Gaia Saviour was receiving negative stigma due to a certain another Gaia Saviour's failed rebellion, Hayate remembered very well on how her younger boyfriend have stated that he would still be continuing Project GS as part as his Unified Wisdom Plan after all. It was when Hayate once again smiled as she stood from her chair and stretched both of her arms upward.

"This time around, it would be my turn to trust Ave and support his endeavour na…"

It was a silent promise that the said Queen of the Night Sky have made alone under her breath. Even if countless ordeals and hardships would stand in front of her, Hayate was confident enough that she could truly support and protect her beloved younger boyfriend without fail. Since in the end, it was such unyielding motivation and resolve that have truly been giving Hayate an infinite amount of mana to keep on moving forward and protect Ave together with everything and everyone else that she was happen to love and cherish dearly. It was Hayate's very own resolve and promise, as she would definitely fulfil it without fail after all.

* * *

><p><strong>ED Theme Song: <strong>Love Song of The End (Performed By: Mizuki Nana)

* * *

><p>On the third newborn world's orbit, nearby Human Reform League's (HRL's) orbital station, The Internationale…<p>

A single heavily upgraded and modified SVMS-01AP Union Flag Orbit Package Colony Guard Type was seen flying across the asteroid debris and remain of mobile suit leftovers from the previous war. This modified Union Flag that was having a designation serial number CBNGN-003 Union Flag Celestial Being Version was armed with a single GN Sword II Custom, 120mm linear cannon and a single plasma cutter. Its pilot in which happens to be no other than Celestial Being's Gundam Meister Setsuna F Seiei was only remain quiet as he carefully analyse his surrounding. Unfortunately, even with Veda's information acted as his own personal reference, Setsuna was still unable to identify the said object that he suppose to recover secretly before ESUN's space force's sixth mobile suit division; White Flying Tiger arrive. It was after he spent his time to look for the said object, Setsuna's current combat information centre or tactical operator; Feldt Grace decided to contact him while asking Setsuna himself if he require her assistance.

"Setsuna, have you find the said item that Veda asked us to find…?" asked Feldt with her usual gentle voice, as Setsuna shook his head in disappointment before giving he younger girl his reply back afterward. "Negative. Since Flag's sensor hasn't detect anything Feldt Grace. I however suspect that this item was somehow very well concealed behind one of those asteroid debris over there…" replied Setsuna, as Feldt in return was only affirmatively nodding back in agreement before she properly gave her respond back at Setsuna's reply as well afterward. "When you investigate those debris, please be really careful Setsuna…" responded Feldt, as she once again also gave Setsuna another warm and gentle smile of hers. With a silent affirmative nods as his reply for Feldt's respond and smile just now, Setsuna decided to finally concluding his conversation with Feldt. He did so in order to focus his entire attention more on his current task and thankfully Feldt was somehow fully understood over Setsuna's unusual trait that might seems to be cold and indifferent while also accepting the said older young Innovator Gundam Meister wholeheartedly.

While continuing his investigation alone, Setsuna began to ponder over Feldt's kindness as he quietly took a long deep breath and sighed. He knew that Feldt truly love and care over his wellbeing and happiness, as she always tried her very best to support Setsuna. He in return was also thankful for Feldt's genuine kindness while in the same time also cherish her dearly as well in return. Unfortunately, Setsuna was also fully aware on how one day his destiny as the very first True Innovator most likely would took him away from Feldt. Because of that Setsuna was fully aware and understand on how he could never truly expressing his feeling at Feldt, as he might end up on hurting the said younger girl's heart even more in the end. In the same time, Setsuna was also happen to be fully aware and understand on how he could never asked Feldt to come with him when the time for Setsuna to fulfil his role as humanity first True Innovator has finally come, knowing that Feldt would definitely choose to left everything behind and follow him unconditionally after all.

"Truly, I never expect that becoming Innovator could be quite a headache, as I envy another Innovator such as Ave for still being capable to live his life as an ordinary people while having a true courage to express his sincere feeling and falling in love…" muttered Setsuna alone under his breath before he let out a small chuckle afterward. Setsuna remembered that Ave once told him to accept his destiny as humanity's first True Innovator without throwing his humanity away. He was also encouraging Setsuna to properly respond at both Feldt Grace and princess Marina Ismail's true feeling, in which Setsuna himself decided to ignore due to his status as True Innovator together with any responsibility that entails behind the said status itself. In the same time however, Setsuna was also remember on how Ave once implore him to not running away from his own self, as it was Setsuna's own choice that determine over what kind of life that he would wish to have. Since Setsuna's very own choice would definitely in the end have nothing to do with his destiny or status as humanity's first True Innovator after all.

"Honestly, he was a busybody individual after all…Enforcer Ave J.C Takamachi…" muttered Setsuna alone under his breath, as he unconsciously flew his Union Flag Celestial Being Version closer to one of the larger asteroid debris nearby. Setsuna himself was completely unaware over any reason behind his action that made him flew his Union Flag closer to the said larger asteroid debris after all. His Union Flag's radar/ sensor has yet caught anything as Setsuna personally could also find no logic behind the course of action that he unconsciously made just now. It was when Setsuna decided to once again contacted Feldt, as perhaps this younger girl could advise him with the next course of action that he could and should be taking afterward. Even if Feldt herself was unable to advise Setsuna with any next course of action that he could and should be doing, the fact that he could talk and share his concerned feeling with Feldt was truly comforting after all.

"I wonder…if Ave's words now truly have influenced me to feel less anxious after I talk and share my concern with either Feldt Grace or Marina Ismail…" muttered Setsuna again under his breath, as he still couldn't fully understand on the newly blossoming emotion or feeling within his heart toward both Feldt and Marina. However as professional Gundam Meister Setsuna decided to put aside his confused mind for a time being as he pressed a small hologram panel in front of him and successfully establish a proper communication contact with Feldt Grace afterward. In the same time, as if fate was playing a little trick on both Setsuna and Feldt, his (Setsuna's) Union Flag Celestial Being Version's sensor/ radar started to let out a small beeping sound, indicating that a certain object that he was currently looking for have finally been found. Because of that, as soon as Feldt accepted Setsuna's transmission from her end, the said Exia's Gundam Meister himself decided to properly inform her over his current situation together with his success on finally finding the very object that both he and Veda were happen to be looking for.

"Setsuna, did anything happens…?" asked Feldt gently, as Setsuna was only shook his head before giving the younger girl his answer afterward.

"Nothing in particular is happening Feldt Grace, although I do find something that might happen to be the very object that we are looking for…currently…"

_To Be Continued…_


	4. Episode 02

**Episode 02**

~ Forefront Exhibition Festival (Part II) ~

Day of Memories and Departure

* * *

><p>Ave once again found Reinforce Zwei's companionship was somehow a little bit unusual. In the past, on every single mission that he had participated, Reinforce Eins would always be the one that accompany him. Perhaps, because of Reinforce Eins' constant companionship, Ave once again found himself in a little bit unusual situation when his older girlfriend decided to appoint Reinforce Zwei as his partner this time around. In the same time however, Ave found this kind of change was also in the same time brought a fresh air over his usual teamwork dynamic after all. Since Ave knew very well on how Reinforce Zwei was also as much reliable as her older sister, albeit she could sometimes be a little childish in some occasion. Nevertheless, Ave remembered on how thanks to Reinforce Zwei's help and recommendation in the past that he could enter Time-Space Administration Bureau's Main Branch Engineering Division and becoming GN-001F Gundam Exia Custom's test pilot.<p>

In the same time Ave was also remembered very well on how Reinforce Zwei's recommendation was also helping his Tactical Surface Fighter's designs; Test Type-01 Shiranui Second and F-15SE Silent Eagle together with its United States of Japan's export variant Test Type-02 Gekkou were to be chosen as replacement units for the obsolete Type-77 Gekishin. Even after he politely declined Celestial Being and corporal Shario Finieno's offer to keep Exia Custom as his backup unit, Ave found Reinforce Zwei's help was definitely as equally indispensable as Reinforce Eins' as well. Because of that, despite of any awkwardness and unusual feeling for being partnered with the younger second generation Reinforce, Ave was still extremely pleased and grateful for having such a reliable aide in this extremely dangerous mission. It was as Ave remembered on how he instead opted to choose the slightly outdated quasi-fourth generation CW-GNY-001A Gundam Astraea as his own personal backup unit, Ave saw Reinforce Zwei was approaching him while carrying a pile of heavy investigation report with her.

"Rein, let me help you to carry those reports…" said Ave, as he was offering his assistance while approaching Reinforce Zwei as well afterward. "Ah! Thank you very much Ave-san…since Rein found these reports are surely quite heavy desu…" thanked Reinforce Zwei, as she decided to accept Ave's offer happily. "You're welcome Rein…" replied Ave back with another Takamachi-style gentle smile of his, as he took half of Reinforce Zwei's heavy investigation reports with him. Reinforce Zwei was in the same time blushing slightly right after she saw Ave's gentle smile, as she followed her beloved meister's younger boyfriend from behind afterward. For some reason, Reinforce Zwei found Ave's gentle smile was indeed sincere before once again remembered on how both Hayate and Reinforce Eins also found the said young Enforcer's smile was somehow happens to be adorable as well after all. It was also because of Ave's gentle and sincere smile, Reinforce Zwei could finally understand over one of the reasons that have made both of her Hayate-chama and Eins-oneechan to fall in love with the said young Enforcer in the first place.

"Rein, shall I put these reports here…?" asked Ave, as he turned his attention back at the daydreaming Reinforce Zwei that have been following him from behind. "Ah! Eh? S-sure desu…mou, Ave-san! Please don't scare Rein like that desu!" replied Reinforce Zwei back as she was also complaining on how Ave's question have somehow surprised her. "A, ha, ha, ha! I'm sorry Rein…since I didn't mean to do that…" apologized Ave before he decided to place his investigation reports on the empty desk in front of him as per-Reinforce Zwei's approval. Reinforce Zwei in the meantime was only affirmatively nodding back in agreement before she decided to settle her own pile of investigation reports across Ave's own pile of investigation reports. "Un-sho ~desu…" grunted Reinforce Zwei, as she dropped her investigation reports on the previously empty desk in front of her before looking at the said young Enforcer straight into his eyes afterward.

"What happened Rein…? Is there anything wrong with my face…?" asked Ave gently, as Reinforce Zwei decided to gently shook her head before smiling back at him in return. "Ah! Nothing is wrong with your face Ave-san. P-please never mind that desu…a, ha, ha, ha…(sigh)…desu…" replied Reinforce Zwei back with stuttered voice before she decided to take a seat on an empty white plastic chair with metal frame and grabbed one of the investigation reports' folder as well afterward. "Alright then, if you say so Rein…" responded Ave back, as he decided to also took a seat on another empty white plastic chair with metal frame in which happen to be located right in front Reinforce Zwei herself. He decided to start his research and not to question Reinforce Zwei's slightly nervous behaviour and daydreaming just now. It was Ave's decision to respect Reinforce Zwei's privacy, as unless she decided to talk about it herself, Ave found it to be improper and impolite for imposing his curiosity upon the said younger second generation Reinforce unison device (unity knight) after all.

It was in-between reading the first investigation report and remembering over how Gundam Exia Custom was later on receiving an official designated identification as GN-001REIII Gundam Exia Repair III and becoming Setsuna F Seiei's current Gundam unit, Ave's memories once again drifted back to various memories and encounters that he together with Reinforce Zwei and everyone else have been experiencing in this past one and a half year as well as s decade worth of alternative timelines that was originated from shifting and fluctuating world phenomenon.

The best possible and desirable outcomes was certainly becoming the main reason for Ave's decision to visit and experience different divergence points in each timelines back during both shifting and fluctuating world phenomenon as well as Frozen Teardrop Incident. Since Break The World have made multiple alternate timelines and possibilities to fuse together, Ave decided to ensure that everyone if not for the very least those in which he truly loves and cherish dearly to be fully prepared for that. His previous old life was surely helping him in this particular quest albeit even when his status alone as another Time Diver have already proven inadequate for Ave to perform this task alone. Because of that Ave decided to request Touma Kamijou's assistance in order to alter Reinforce Eins' predetermined cruel fate by preventing her sacrifice in the first place before asking Tatsuya Shiba or Ryūya Ōguro as well to rescue Isara from her supposedly ultimate demise, as he believes such outcomes should happen to be a lot more desirable after all.

Nanoha and the others were totally content with that, as Ave remembered very well on how it was thanks to his aforementioned choice and actions back then that many of their previously unfulfilled small wishes could in the end now be fulfilled after all. Because of that, never for once that Ave regretted his decision back then. Since it was what he truly wished from the bottom of his heart, as any sacrifices that Ave have once made previously happens to be equally worthy after all. Ave once told Nanoha that he was actually quite a selfish person that desire changes not only for his own life but also for those that he truly loves and cherish dearly. It was due to his own selfish desire, Ave made his choice on becoming another Time Diver and pilots his Personal Trooper CW-PTX-002C Gespenst Haken back then before he received CW-GNY-001A Gundam Astraea as another backup unit soon afterward. Ave knew very well on how he would be branded as a traitor by his old world's inhabitants as in front of their eyes, his choice and wish would only benefit him and other "alien" invaders in the end.

"Well, I can't satisfy anyone, as in the end I do made a decision to fight those people by using a replica of the original unmodified version of Gundam Astraea during some of those early military campaigns that would lead into Purge of Blood afterward…" muttered Ave alone under his breath, as Ave remembered some of those early military campaigns that he participate as Special Duty Section 6's liaison for Celestial Being's Ptolemaios Team before he decided to return as CW-RX-79 [G] Slave Wraith and CW-RX-80PL Pale Rider's pilot for Battalion 108 or Yagami Ordnance Brigade afterward. Started from but not limited to rescuing Ruri Hoshino and investigating any illegal activities within third newborn world's boundary such as Deep Blood Incident, Level 6 Shift Experiment, Angel Fall Incident and La Regina del Mare Adriatico Incident, Ave have made his name and reputation to be well known by his oppositions as another Gundam Meister that operates outside Celestial Being's jurisdiction and usual armed intervention. In the same time, he was also well famously known for repainting any of his mobile suit units started from Gundam Astraea towards Slave Wraith and Pale Rider with the same colour scheme of instructor Nanoha Takamachi's barrier jacket; shiny white and strato blue before distinguish himself even more in the battlefield due to that particular factor alone.

His detractors even gave Ave another "White Devil" moniker that previously only reserved for the infamous Time-Space Administration Bureau's air force's Ace of Aces; instructor Nanoha Takamachi herself together with ESUN's veteran ace pilot; lieutenant commander Amuro Ray, albeit decided to reject that particular moniker in the end as he felt still obviously unworthy to be compared by both instructor Nanoha Takamachi and lieutenant commander Amuro Ray after all. In the end however, Ave was never actually care on how inhabitants from his old homeworld have perceived him, as long as they never crossed one particular line by harming those that Ave have love, care and cherish dearly from the bottom of his sincere heart. Again, unfortunately however, people from his old homeworld have already crossed the said particular line for numerous times, as Ave in the end was given no other choice aside from becoming a traitor toward his old homeworld's inhabitants and fought them back as well in return.

Ave remembered on how his old homeworld's inhabitants was desperately trying obliterate the entire third newborn world by using their ultimate weapon of mass destruction; a conspicuous number of tactical nuclear warheads. He was also remembered on how these people from his old homeworld decided to completely destroy everything, as they could never accept a newly formed eternal reality that would require them to change and made another effort on taking at least one first step forward. Thankfully, by the time he piloted his newly upgraded and customized CW-GNY-001A Gundam Astraea "Advent Mode", Ave have already made his mind and steeling his resolve to fight against even those people in which previously happen to inhabit his old homeworld.

Together with his newfound family, friends, allies and comrade in arms, Ave could prevent the third newborn world's total destruction during Purge of Blood Incident in the end. However, he was still need to pay an ultimate price of becoming a traitor or betrayer of his own people, as those old homeworld's inhabitants decided to gave him a derogatory moniker afterward; the Kinslayer. In the end, most of the old homeworld's inhabitants decided to refuse both ESUN and Time-Space Administration Bureau's attempt for reconciliation by participating in one massive exodus toward an unknown newborn world beyond a certain Crossgate Paradigm Portal in which happen to be located in Antarctica region.

It was when Ave decided to permanently relocating himself in Mid-Childa after Nanoha officially adopting him as her younger brother. In the same time, he was also becoming Hayate's boyfriend and passed an extremely difficult Enforcer examination, as Ave decided to pursue Enforcer career path and helping both his newfound family and girlfriend in their field of work.

Remembering those memories alone made Ave inhaled another deep breath afterward, as he once again realize on how his choice have truly been affecting and altering many people's life, fate and destiny. Once he made his choice back then and becoming another Time Diver as well as Innovator afterward, Ave could no longer returning back to his old life. However, never once that he regretted his choice, as in the end he could finally obtained something that was happen to be truly precious for him. Because of that, Ave was truly feel grateful over the very choice that he made back then, as he could finally obtained the very strength and protect his cherished newfound family, lover, friends, allies and comrade in arms as well after all. It was when Ave decided to silently renew his promise and resolve once again, as it was only by doing so, he could truly protect his newfound family, lover, friends, allies and comrades in arms while reaching a never ending tomorrow that he together with everyone else always yearn to reach in the end.

"Ave-san…? Are you okay…? You seems have been spacing out desu…" asked Reinforce Zwei, as she was staring intently at Ave's beautiful dark emerald green eyes while showing her concerned expression as well in the same time. Ave in the meantime was only startle slightly, as he never expected Reinforce Zwei to be asking him a question for all the sudden. It was when Ave decided to answer Reinforce Zwei's question just now, right after he gave her another gentle and reassuring Takamachi-style smile of his. "Nothing is particularly wrong happen to me Rein, as I was only thinking over something else and getting lost in my own thought after all…" answered Ave back, as he was hoping that his answer would be enough to convince Reinforce Zwei that nothing was truly upsetting him. Reinforce Zwei on the other hand was only remain quiet for a moment before she decided to gave her respond back at Ave's answer afterward.

"Rein already decided to always believe in you Ave-san. Although in the meantime, Rein is also hoping that Ave-san would hesitate not to discuss anything that might have been troubling Ave-san's mind with either Rein, Eins-oneechan or Hayate-chama desu. Since Rein truly believes that the three of us can truly help Ave-san by becoming a dependable pillar of support desu…" stated Reinforce Zwei back, as she was also give her beloved meister's younger boyfriend another cute and adorable gentle smile of hers as well afterward.

"Thanks Rein. Although truly I am fine and nothing wrong is happening at the moment. If something do come up in the future, I will definitely let you now, since you are definitely also as dependable as Reinforce Eins and Hayate-san after all. Again, thanks for worrying about me Rein and I really am appreciate it…" thanked Ave, as he decided to return Reinforce Zwei's cute and adorable gentle smile with another caring and gentle Takamachi-style smile of his as well afterward.

"Rein is definitely believes in you Ave-san. Uhm, now shall we have a look over any information that the two of us have currently manage to gather desu…?" replied Reinforce Zwei, as she in return decided to ask whether Ave have already found any information that might proven crucial in this particular case or not. "I am not entirely sure if this information is actually useful, although in the same time I find it suspicious for three different investigation reports to mention a number of exactly same names in each of them…" responded Ave back, as he decided to show Reinforce Zwei over those names that he have found personally within those three different investigation reports. Reinforce Zwei on the other hand decided to take a quick peek on those different names that Ave have personally been mentioned just now. It was also when the said second generation Reinforce unison device (unity knight) found such coincidence to be extremely suspicious as well after all.

"Mist "Kihara" Kiriya, Ayumi and Sachiko Shinozaki, Olay Blueshake, Alfred and Alexia Ashford, Saronia A. Irivika, Ladylee Tangleroad and…Darius Ainsworth desu…" muttered Reinforce Zwei, as she decided to read through the list of names that Ave have shown her. "Those names are also happen to be recorded in the other two investigation reports and it won't be surprising if the rest of the remaining reports would also contain those names as well…" replied Ave, as Reinforce Zwei was only affirmatively nodding back before she decided to gave her respond at her beloved meister's younger boyfriend as well afterward.

"Although Rein never heard Mist Kiriya name before, the fact that he took Kihara name is already proven to be somehow troublesome desu. In the meantime, Rein also remembered very well on how Hayate-chama have once mentioned Sachiko Shinozaki name during one particular investigation in the past desu…" responded Reinforce Zwei back while staring intently at her beloved meister's younger boyfriend even after she concluded her respond.

"If I remember correctly, Sachiko Shinozaki was a name of certain little girl that have becoming a vengeful spirit after getting killed in particularly brutal manner. It was also during one particular alternative timeline that Frozen Teardrop have created, Hayate-san and I manage to unearth some truths behind her tragic fate afterward Rein…"

Ave inhaled another deep breath as he decided to properly reminded Reinforce Zwei over his involvement in this particular investigation during one of the shifting and fluctuating timeline together with his beloved would be girlfriend back then; special investigator Hayate Yagami. It was when Reinforce Zwei once again remembered on how her beloved meister Hayate Yagami and Ave have once worked together to solve this particularly disturbing supernatural case. Back then the young sixteen years old special investigator together with her personal aide Ave in which happens to be two years younger than her was investigating this particularly disturbing supernatural case in order to retrieve Tome of Eternal Darkness, a dangerous Lost Logia that could create multiple dimensional disturbances at once before inadvertently destroy countless multiple multiverse as well in the process.

Reinforce Zwei was also remembered on how her beloved meister Hayate and Ave were also later on found that Tome of Eternal Darkness have been completely disappeared after its current generation guardian, Ayumi Shinozaki made an ultimate sacrifice to seal Heavenly Host existence by using one of her eye in which also to be permanently scarred and blinded in the process afterward. However, by the time Hayate and Ave arrived at Shinozaki residence in order to confront Ayumi Shinozaki, they could only found a mummified remain of the said Tome of Eternal Darkness' guardian with the remaining lower half of her body have completely been pulverized by an extremely powerful force. Hayate and Ave were later on decided to investigate the now dilapidated Shinozaki residence before a mysterious wraith attacked them with a pair of cursed shadow daggers.

Together with Ave's help, Hayate could successfully defeat this mysterious wraith after she illuminate and blast it away with her Claíomh Solais aimed bombardment spell. It was after Hayate and Ave happen to identify their attacker as Ayumi Shinozaki's most likely unrequited lover and protector; Yoshiki Kishinuma, they decided to retrace any visible trails that Tome of Eternal Darkness have left behind without any success. The only clue that both Hayate and Ave found during this particular investigation was Sachiko Shinozaki and Mist Kiriya names, although for Sachiko Shinozaki's case, she have already long gone after a group of five people were successful on appeasing her vengeful spirit in the past. It was after most of Tome of Eternal Darkness' trails went cold, Time-Space Administration Bureau decided to put any cases in which happen to be related with Tome of Eternal Darkness and Shinozaki household on hold for unforeseeable future, as Hayate later on decided to investigate it personally together with Ave for every now and then.

"Ave-san, is any of those truths behind Sachiko Shinozaki's tragic fate happen to be related with those other names that these investigation reports have been mentioned…? Since Rein personally found this Tome of Eternal Darkness and Heavenly Host's case happens to be quite confusing and murky for some reason as well after all desu…" asked Reinforce Zwei, as she decided to wait for Ave to provide her with more information afterward. "Mist Kiriya is already well known for his reputation as rogue magician from A Certain Magical and Scientific-universe, and after he took Kihara name with him…we should all know over diabolical plan that existed within his twisted mind. Again, Hayate-san and I have suspected him to be the one that currently possessing Tome of Eternal Darkness if not at least know over its whereabouts…other people such as Saronia A. Irivika and Ladylee Tangleroad were also having their own respective agendas for hoping to claim the said tome just for themselves alone, while in the meantime we all should already fully aware on what Ainsworth is up to this point…" answered Ave back, as he decided to give Reinforce Zwei more information that would definitely link those aforementioned names with the Tome of Eternal Darkness itself.

"After listening to your explanation Ave-san, everything is now started to make a lot more sense desu. In the meantime however, Rein is also still wondering over how this Tome of Eternal Darkness, Heavenly Host, and disruption over the flow of mana across numerous ley lines underneath Sighişoara happen to be related with Academy City's Imaginary Number District-Five Elements Institution as well desu…?" asked Reinforce Zwei, as she gave her respond back at Ave's answer just now. "That's quite an interesting question Rein, since there is no investigation reports that have actually been stating any connection between those aforementioned three with Academy City's Imaginary Number District-Five Elements Institution aside from an individual theories and speculations that Hayate-san have personally been compiling in these past ten years. Nevertheless, I also personally believe that those compiled theories and speculations together with Hayate-san's own personal insight was somehow believable and making quite a lot of sense after all…" replied Ave back, as Reinforce Zwei was only gave him an affirmative nod afterward.

"Artificial Heaven, UNDER_LINE, DRAGON, Aiwass, AIM diffusion fields, Sisters and Radio Noise Project desu…" muttered Reinforce Zwei, as this time around Ave decided to gave the said younger second generation Reinforce an affirmative nods of approval before praising her for the keen insight that she was also happen to be possessing as well.

"You're exactly correct Rein. Since AIM diffusion fields that Imaginary Number District-Five Elements have been created were constantly distributed through UNDER_LINE's specialized mercury-type optic fibre Internet lines before inadvertently feeding the sacred ground of Heavenly Host with AIM diffusion fields as well as residual Psion from our surrounding. In the same time, AIM diffusion fields that have been scattered on the atmosphere were relayed by Sisters clones that have currently been undergoing medical treatments across the entire third newborn world's surface. I believe three to four Sisters clones were currently undergoing the said medical treatments in Romania, and because of that they were acting like an AIM diffusion fields' receptors and relay stations before scattering the entire AIM-field all over Romania if not the entire world itself. In the end, those scattered AIM-field were responsible for disrupting the flow of mana across multiple ley lines underneath Sighişoara if not the entire Romania itself…" explained Ave while smiling at Reinforce Zwei as well afterward.

"Uhm, so the entire situation seems to be a lot more complicated than what Rein has personally been thinking before desu. Since Rein was never truly be expecting to deal with multiple different cases that have actually been related to one another as well desu…" stated Reinforce Zwei, as she began to ponder over how the whole situation started to become a lot more complicated after all. It was when Ave decided to give Reinforce Zwei another additional information over anything that was currently happen to take place in Romania, or to be more specific Sighişoara.

"It might seem complicated Rein. Although in reality, nothing is actually complicated after all…" encouraged Ave, as he once again give Reinforce Zwei another gentle Takamachi-style smile of his afterward.

Reinforce Zwei in the meantime was only blushing slightly before affirmatively nodding back at the said young Enforcer reply's as well in return. It was also when Reinforce Zwei decided to give her beloved meister's younger boyfriend a gratitude respond as well afterward.

"Rein might have just worrying about these things a little too much desu. Thank you for reminding Rein to not worry about them too much desu. Ave-san, Rein is really appreciating it desu…" thanked Reinforce Zwei while in the same time not forgetting to give Ave her usual cute and adorable gentle smile as well. "You're welcome Rein. Now, shall we continue our investigation together…? Since I believe, we should be getting ready for early morning flight to Academy City as well afterward. Am I right…?" replied Ave back, as he decided to remind Reinforce Zwei over an early flight that Hayate personally booked for them. "R-really desu…? T-this is really bad, since I haven't actually pack my luggage desu…" responded Reinforce Zwei, as she also started to panic afterward. It was when Ave couldn't help himself from letting out a small chuckle before offering the said younger second generation Reinforce his help afterward.

"Do you want me to help you pack your luggage Rein…? Since I don't mind to stop at your house this evening while in the same time also visiting Hayate-san and everyone else…" asked Ave, as he decided to offer his help before Reinforce Zwei gently shook her head and politely declining his offer afterward. "Ah! P-please don't trouble yourself Ave-san! Since there would still be enough time for Rein to pack after all! Moreover, Signum-san and Agito would surely be helping Rein while packing their own luggage as well desu…" replied Reinforce Zwei back cheerfully, as she decided to reassure her beloved meister's younger boyfriend that everything would definitely be fine. "I see. Hold on! Did you just say that Signum-san and Agito would definitely be helping you while packing their own luggage…? Does it mean…" asked Ave back, as this time around he was happen to be the one that feel surprised over what Reinforce Zwei have said just now.

"Eh…? You haven't heard from Hayate-chama that both Signum-san and Agito will also be assisting us in this investigation…? Since Rein believes that Hayate-chama should have already inform you about this desu…" replied Reinforce Zwei, as she was also happen to feel as equally confused as Ave. It was when Ave decided to just let out a small sigh before he gave Reinforce Zwei his respond over the said younger second generation Reinforce unison device's (unity knight's) reply afterward. "Well, Hayate-san might just forget to inform me about it Rein. Since she seems to be really busy when I saw her this afternoon. Nevertheless, I will ask her tonight and again I am pretty sure that she must be just forget about it…" responded Ave back, as he also gave Reinforce Zwei another reassuring gentle smile of his afterward.

Reinforce Zwei in return was only meekly nodding back at Ave while not forgetting to respond at the said young Enforcer's reassuring gentle smile with her own cute and adorable gentle smile as well in return. It was when Reinforce Zwei and Ave decided to continue their investigation by reading the rest of investigation reports that they (or to be exact Reinforce Zwei personally) have been carefully handpicked. Armed with those handpicked information in their hands, Reinforce Zwei and Ave tirelessly tried to find any additional evidences or facts that might previously happen to be left unnoticed by both of them. It was after another moment of total silence, Reinforce Zwei have finally found something. "Ave-san! Look desu! I found something desu!" exclaimed Reinforce Zwei proudly as she decided to show Ave her finding afterward. It was also when Ave decided to carefully read through the entire information that Reinforce Zwei have personally found just now before his eyes went wide in disbelief, as he read through the heavily redacted investigation report in front of him.

"_Three children have been brutally murdered, the fourth child survived and one teacher was convicted. Wellbeing of the survivor is inconclusive and before _**-redacted- **_suicide…"_

"This report is heavily redacted with black tapes and I personally suspect, the editor and compiler of this report is truly doesn't want us to find out any more information that most likely have been proven sensitive due to its nature…" muttered Ave alone under his breath before he decided to continue his reading soon afterward.

"_The principal committed suicide _**-redacted-**_ another four more suicides within a month…"_

"This is new. Unfortunately, this kind of information is not the one that I am looking for…" muttered Ave alone, as he shook his head in a little disappointment as well soon afterward.

"_To enter the sacred ground of Heavenly Host, two or more participants are needed to perform Sachiko Ever After ritual. You need to _**-redacted-**_ after…"_

"Almost, but not this one either…" muttered Ave in disappointment, as he decided to continue his reading.

"_Alternatively, one particular object is required to enter the sacred ground of Heavenly Host without Sachiko Ever After ritual. The object, Talisman _**-redacted- **_Brotherhood of Light _**-redacted- **_Itō Ayame _**-redacted- **_Dawn-coloured Sunlight _**-redacted- **_Ghost Therapy _**-redacted- **_True Apocrypha…"_

"Rein! This is it! I think you really find something that will be proven useful after all! Good job!" praised Ave, as Reinforce Zwei herself was only smiling back at her beloved meister's younger boyfriend afterward. "Rein is glad that you could finally find a useful information from those heavily redacted investigation report desu. Again, I should probably make a backup copy of this information using the Book of the Azure Sky of mine desu…" replied Reinforce Zwei back happily, as she decided to make another backup copy over those heavily redacted information that she have just personally found and shown Ave. It was when Ave decided to express his own thought over this new finding, as he summarized any additional information that he just learnt today together with Reinforce Zwei using his own S2U storage device.

"From this redacted report, it seems Leivinia Birdway is once again getting involved in this particular mess. Again, I no longer feel surprised, as the fact that Brotherhood of Light is also most likely getting involved would definitely give me another incentive to investigate its relationship with both Tome of Eternal Darkness and Heavenly Host even more…in the same time however, I do also believe that this particular case is not purely coming from the Magic-side since Kihara name was also recorded on the other report. Because of that, I almost certain that the Science-side is also getting their hands dirty with this extremely dangerous case and conspiracy after all…" explained Ave, as he decided conclude his own summarized report before deactivates his S2U storage device as well soon afterward.

Reinforce Zwei on the other hand was only remain quiet for a moment, as she tried to carefully digest the entire information that her beloved meister's younger boyfriend Ave have just given her. She had been aware for quite some time that a number of people or organization that previously working together with Special Duty Section 6 while aiming for a common goal was now might became their (her) enemies. Reinforce Zwei was also remember on how it wasn't for the first time that Leivinia Birdway have tried to stand in their way and becoming enemy. She clearly remembered on how the young thirteen years old leader of Dawn-coloured Sunlight magic cabal would have done almost virtually anything for the sake of her cherished cabal organization alone. Because of that, Reinforce Zwei wasn't actually surprised when Leivinia Birdway's name started to appear in one particular investigation report that she had shown her beloved meister's younger boyfriend Ave soon afterward.

"Ave-san, what will we do with Birdway-san desu…? Since this time around, we could no longer find any logical justification for keep her unrestrained while most of her act would somehow endanger the third newborn world's peace, balance and order desu…" asked Reinforce Zwei, as she found Ave's decision for letting Leivinia Birdway away without arresting her was a little unwise after all.

In the meantime however, Reinforce Zwei was also remembering on how Enforcer Fate Testarossa Harlaown together with her beloved protégé; the now veteran Enforcer Teana Lanster would also been doing the same, albeit those two in reality might not be as permissive as Ave personally. It was when the said young Enforcer Ave J.C Takamachi decided to answer Reinforce Zwei's question just now while not forgetting to once again gave the said cute and adorable younger second generation Reinforce in front of him another reassuring Takamachi-style smile as well afterward.

"Hmmm, that's a tough question Rein, as I personally wished to have nothing to do with Birdway and her zealot followers. Nevertheless, if she is still trying to create a lot of trouble after what happened back then…I am afraid that only an official arrest warrant from Time-Space Administration Bureau or ESUN that would be waiting for her in return. Anyway, in order to answer your question properly Rein, I will arrest Leivinia Birdway if she decided to obstruct our investigation and I don't think both Signum and Agito would be mind if I do so…" answered Ave back, as he once again smiled at Reinforce Zwei afterward. In return, Reinforce Zwei was only nodding back affirmatively at her beloved meister's younger boyfriend before properly gave him her reply as well right afterward.

"I don't think Kamijou-san would feel happy if he heard your answer just now Ave-san. However, I do agree with your answer desu. Since Birdway-san have been causing a lot of troubles in the past together with her Dawn-coloured Sunlight magic cabal, I believe we should properly address her troublemaking disposition by arresting her desu…even though it won't be easy desu…" replied Reinforce Zwei, as she was also admitting the difficulty that Time-Space Administration Bureau would face if one of their operatives or agents decided to arrest Leivinia Birdway.

"You're right Rein. Although I also personally believe that Hayate-san have established Special Duty Section 6 in order to act on Time-Space Administration Bureau's behalf and face this kind of troublesome scenario head on as well as becoming this third newborn world's deterrent in a very similar manner to our ally; Celestial Being. Don't you also agree with that Rein…?" responded Ave back at Reinforce Zwei's reply just now, as he decided to once again reminding the said younger second generation Reinforce unison device (unity knight) over Special Duty Section 6's true role and purpose as well in return.

It was also when Reinforce Zwei once again remembered the true purpose and role of Special Duty Section 6 that her beloved meister; Hayate Yagami have been personally envisioned, an autonomous subdivision of Time-Space Administration Bureau's dimensional navy command chain that would also act as another deterrent for the third newborn world and any revised time and space continuities post Break The World together with Celestial Being.

Many things have changed drastically after Break The World took place one and half year ago. Reinforce Zwei remembered very well on how the third newborn world in particular have also been suffering from those changes that Break The World have brought, as many if not almost all of this particularly newborn world's inhabitants, especially the one that originally came from Ave's old homeworld were not and never be ready for the inevitable after all.

Those desperate people from Ave's old homeworld fought desperately for the decaying hierarchy that they sought to protect so adamantly for some apparent selfish reason, as Reinforce Zwei herself was also remember very well on how some of those people have started to blame her beloved meister's younger boyfriend for the choice that he made right before Break The World.

Together with a group of rogue Innovades, A-Laws autonomous peace-keeping force and Chimera Corps, they began to assault the third newborn world's other inhabitants in which also unfortunate enough for having their respective worlds to be fused with Ave's old homeworld under Coalition of Old Governments' (COG's) banner. They were left unopposed for quite a while, as both Special Duty Section 6 and Celestial Being's Ptolemaios Team were fighting a desperate war in order to survive while many other heroes and heroines were scattered across this third newborn world's surface without substantial logistic support to fight the marauding COG back. Since Time-Space Administration Bureau's policy and regulation have prohibited them from interfering with non-administrated world's political affair, they decided to transform Special Duty Section 6 into a single autonomous special manoeuvre taskforce that could directly interfering with any non-administrated world's political affair together with the said third newborn world itself.

Acting as the third newborn world's military deterrent together with Ptolemaios Team, Special Duty Section 6 was later on took part in the legendary First Defensive War that would span across multiple multiverse for around a decade worth accumulated timelines for more or less. Starting from their direct involvement in BETA Wars while visiting both Unlimited and Alternative timelines, Reinforce Zwei remembered very well over every single details on how Special Duty Section 6's reputation have started to become a lot more famous while being compared to their initial reputation as rogue Eclipse Driver's hunters and huntress back then.

Respected and feared by both allies and enemies alike, a pair of epithets that would soon defining the very nature of Special Duty Section 6's existence were given by both of their allies and enemies afterward. It was when Special Duty Section 6 started to be praised and referred in high regards as Yagami Ordnance Brigade by its allies while on the other hand received a scornful derogatory Betrayers name from its vengeful foes such as COG and their even more radical World Liberation Front splinter.

"Together with our new allies from both Ptolemy and ZEUTH, we fought for the sake of never ending tomorrow and everlasting peace that everyone else wish to reach but unable to do so back then desu…even when everything was also extremely difficult for us as well desu…" muttered Reinforce Zwei alone under her breath, as she began to let another sigh out from her slightly curled lip afterward. It was also when Reinforce Zwei's mind once again drifted into her past memories, in particularly during a decisive assault against COG's stronghold across Belgium and Luxembourg's border in which her beloved meister's younger boyfriend decided to pilot CW-PX-00531 Nu Gundam Pre-Test Type mobile suit unit that Caledfwlch Techniques' Anaheim Electronic Branch built hastily for data gathering. Soon afterward, Reinforce Zwei was only letting out a small chuckle, as she remembered on how her beloved meister's younger boyfriend Ave have proven himself to be a skilled and formidable pilot by successfully defeating several COG's J-8/ MiG-21 senjutsuki units together with A-Laws' GN (Nayuta) Drive Tau powered mobile suits using the somehow flawed CW-PX-00531 Nu Gundam Pre-Test Type unit in which often also happen to suffer from overheating due to its inadequate performance adjustments.

"Rein, is there anything wrong…? You are smiling alone by yourself…" asked Ave, as he saw Reinforce Zwei was indeed happen to be currently letting out a small chuckle when she reminisced over her past experiences. Reinforce Zwei on the other hand was only blushing slightly in embarrassment, as she began to realize on how her beloved meister's younger boyfriend have taken a notice over her currently daydreaming state after all. "Ah! Uhm…n-n-nothing wrong is happening desu…since Rein is only reminiscing about certain things in which might also happen to be related with our current situation Ave-san…" replied Reinforce Zwei back, as she tried to sheepishly and nervously laugh in order to conceal her embarrassment as well. Thankfully Ave was indeed considerate; as he decided to not asking Reinforce Zwei over more details over anything that the said younger second generation Reinforce unison device (unity knight) have been reminisced about. It was after he gave her another understanding approval nods afterward, both Ave and Reinforce Zwei decided to wrap up their investigation before tidying the said second archive room up.

"Huh…? What is this desu…?" asked Reinforce Zwei, as she saw a piece of scrap paper stuck in-between the said investigation report's pages. "It looks like a piece of paper that was taken from a folded paper crane, if not a proxy paper doll that Omyouji such as Abe no Seimei often using to summon their shikigami. I wonder why this kind of piece of paper could be stuck in here…?" remarked Ave back, as he was also wondered on how he personally failed to take a notice of the said piece of paper's presence before. It was when Reinforce Zwei decided to pull the said piece of paper out and examined it carefully afterward. "Eto…uhm…huh…?" muttered Reinforce Zwei alone, as she twitched her eyebrows afterward. "Did you find something Rein…?" asked Ave.

"This is weird desu. Since I detect an exact composition of human's blood happens to constitute this scrap paper while in the same time unable to verify my claim as well through normal vision alone desu…" replied Reinforce Zwei back, as she started to wonder even more over the true nature of the said piece of scrap paper in her right hand as well.

"Hmmm…human's blood. It looks like just a normal piece of scrap paper to me Rein. Have you tried any different analysis mode as well…?" suggested Ave, as Reinforce Zwei was only nodding back in return with disappointed look on her face. "I've tried three different analysis mode together with extra-sensory vision patch that Mary-san and Shari-san have installed recently on both Agito and myself desu. Still, I could also only see a normal piece of scrap paper in front of me while in the same time my analysis mode have verify more than once over its composition as an exact same composition of human's blood desu. Ave-san, do you think this paper is actually…" unfortunately, right before Reinforce Zwei could finally finish her sentence, the said piece of scrap paper instantly transformed into a droplet of blood and fell right on the top of the said investigation report while leaving both Reinforce Zwei and Ave to be remain speechless as well soon afterward.

"Yikes! W-w-what was just happening here desu...!?" asked Reinforce Zwei in panic, as Ave quickly shook his head back before carefully examining the said investigation report that was just happen to be stained by the previously a single piece of scrap paper-turned into-a droplet of blood as well. It was when Ave decided answer Reinforce Zwei's question afterward, as he could finally summarized his theory and speculation over the said piece of scrap paper's true nature afterward. It was also when Ave's answer started to give Reinforce Zwei's a better idea over an extremely dangerous situation that would soon awaits her together with Signum and Agito right after they decided to also took part into this particular investigation. "A direct challenge from whomever controlling Heavenly Host, as he or she is indeed happen to be aware for our plan and involvement in this particular case. Be careful Rein, since this time around we will be threading our steps into an unknown realm after all…" answered Ave back, as he decided to finally gave Reinforce Zwei a proper warning over what she might face together with Signum and Agito during this particularly dangerous investigation after all.

Reinforce Zwei in the meantime was only shook her head gently while smiling back at her beloved meister's younger boyfriend right after she heard his warning just now. She knew from Eins, that her beloved meister's younger boyfriend Ave have been quite reluctant for getting anyone from Special Duty Section 6 involved in his particularly dangerous investigation, even when some of them such as her beloved meister Hayate Yagami have been getting herself involved with Tome of Eternal Darkness and Heavenly Host's related investigations from the whole beginning after all. Precisely because of that however, Reinforce Zwei could finally made her own decision whether to help Ave or not after truly understand over what kind of danger that would awaits her there, within the closed space of Heavenly Host dimensional nexus.

"Rein will definitely be really careful Ave-san. Since Rein have already promised Hayate-chama to look after Ave-san and make sure that nothing would or could harm him desu. Because, if anything bad might fall upon Ave-san, not only Hayate-chama and Eins-oneechan but Rein and everyone else will also be saddened desu…" replied Reinforce Zwei back at Ave's answer just now, as she was looking at Ave with strong determination shown in her beautiful crystal clear sapphire blue eyes while smiling back at her beloved meister's younger boyfriend as well in the meantime. "I trust you Rein, that you will definitely be really careful. Because of that, I am pretty sure that everything will definitely going to be alright after all…" responded Ave back, as he paused his sentence for a moment afterward. "Ave-san…?" asked Reinforce Zwei with a slightly puzzled expression shown on her face, as Ave was only smiling at the said younger second generation Reinforce unison device (unity knight) back before continuing his previously unfinished sentence before.

"Yep, everything is definitely going to be alright. Anyway, I believe we should be wrapping up our investigation here and trying to get some rest before our flight. On the way back to our quarter, would you like to go with me and visit local café here for a quick dinner Rein…?" asked Ave back in return, as he concluded his previously unfinished sentence or explanation by inviting Reinforce Zwei to have a dinner with him. It was an offer that Reinforce Zwei gladly accepted, as she repeatedly nods her head back happily afterward. "S-sure! Certainly and definitely sure desu! Thanks for asking me Ave-san, since I really looking forward to one day having dinner with you and talking about something else unrelated to our work desu! Now, shall we get going desu…?" replied Reinforce Zwei back with full of enthusiasm, as she decided to start on leaving the second archive room right after she returned those investigation reports back to their designated bookshelf together with Ave.

While continuing their exchange while leaving the second archive room together, both Ave and Reinforce Zwei began to realize something that they might have never realize before. It was a similar strong bond that Ave personally have share together with Reinforce Eins for the whole time, as he could also feel such similar strong bond coming from Reinforce Zwei as well. The said younger second generation Reinforce unison device (unity knight) in the meantime could also feel the same strong bond that she usually felt coming from her beloved Hayate-chama and Eins-oneechan, albeit this time around it came from her beloved meister's younger boyfriend after all. Perhaps because of that, Ave and Reinforce Zwei could easily entrust their safety and wellbeing toward one another while in the same time having a strong faith over each other's strength and resolution to overcome any danger and adversaries together. It was when both Ave and Reinforce Zwei once again made another silent promise to protect one another, as they left the second archive room together.

Not merely because of their strong bond with Hayate and the rest of Yagami family members that Reinforce Zwei and Ave made their promise to help and protect one another during this particularly dangerous mission. Not merely because of Reinforce Eins' Linker Core fragment that have fused with both Hayate's and Ave's very own Linker Cores that Ave have also made a silent promise to help and protect Reinforce Zwei. Also not merely because Hayate and Reinforce Eins have created Reinforce Zwei from their own respective Linker Cores that the said second generation Reinforce unison device (unity knight) decided to help and protect her beloved meister's younger boyfriend during this particularly dangerous mission. It was because both Ave and Reinforce Zwei were genuinely care for each other's wellbeing and happiness that they decided to protect and support one another throughout this entire investigation. It was because the said genuine care for one another, both Ave and Reinforce Zwei decided to once again made another silent promise to support and protect one another, as they left the second archive room together.

Because of that, even if an extremely dangerous situation would happen to await them, Ave and Reinforce Zwei were definitely certain that everything will definitely turned out to be fine in the end after all. Since they were there for each other and have made a promise to support and protect one another without fail, that Ave and Reinforce Zwei could definitely be certain that everything will definitely turned out to be fine in the end after all. It was as they finally left Special Duty Section 6's second headquarter in Vaizen, another journey to wrap an overdue case up have once again began, and unlike before, both Ave and Reinforce Zwei were certain that they could finally reclaim Tome of Eternal Darkness or Book of Shadow while completely destroy or for the very least seal Heavenly Host sacred ground forever in the end. Since again, everything will definitely turned out to be fine for them after all.

* * *

><p><strong>ED Theme Song: <strong>Love Song of The End (Performed By: Mizuki Nana)

* * *

><p>In the meantime, at Sakhalin Base that also happens to be located within United States of Japan's New Karafuto prefecture…<p>

"Captain Nanoha Takamachi, first lieutenant Vita Yagami and sergeant Subaru Nakajima, welcome to Sakhalin Base as I, first lieutenant Akira Isumi will be your guide here…!" greeted first lieutenant Akira Isumi of Skuld squadron, as she gave Nanoha, Vita and Subaru a formal military salute afterward. "Thank you for all the trouble first lieutenant Isumi, as we truly appreciate it…" replied Nanoha as she returned first lieutenant Akira Isumi's formal military salute while smiling back at her as well in return. "Still this place is surely never change isn't it…?" stated Vita, as she made her usual casual remark while standing next to the taller Nanoha. "We have done a little renovation after Sakhalin Base suffered from Gaia Saviour's attack a while ago first lieutenant Vita. Thankfully, the aforementioned renovation could finally be completed in this short period of timeframe after all…" replied Akira Isumi back at Vita's statement just now, as the said Knight of the Iron Hammer herself was only letting a small chuckle out right afterward.

"By the way first lieutenant Isumi, I wonder if you are related to captain Michiru Isumi, former field commander of A-01's 9th squadron Valkyries…? Since both captain Isumi and yourself share an exact same family name after all…" casually asked Subaru for all the sudden, as she was also not forgetting herself from giving Akira Isumi a friendly casual grin of hers as well soon afterward. "Captain Isumi is my older sister and she told me a lot about how you was saving her life back then during JFK Hive Operation back in the world of Unlimited and Operation 21st back in the world Alternative as well. Captain Isumi is truly indebted to you sergeant Nakajima, and I as her youngest sister would also like to express my gratitude for what you have done back then…" replied Akira Isumi back, as she decided to also thanking Subaru personally for saving Michiru Isumi's life back then, twice.

"I am not the only one that save captain Michiru Isumi back then, since without Nanoha-san's help as well as everyone else's assistances, I could achieve nothing at all. It was also worth noting that captain Michiru Isumi's persistence and resilience have also became a decisive factor that contribute significantly over her own survival back then as well…so, well…a, ha, ha, ha…you are giving me too much credit for treating me as captain Michiru Isumi's saviour first lieutenant Isumi…" responded Subaru back, as she was also in return smiling back at Akira Isumi as well soon afterward. "By the way first lieutenant Isumi, I am certain that captain Misae Munakata and vice captain Touko Kazama were waiting for our arrival. Would you mind to show us the way so that we can meet both captain Munakata and vice captain Kazama…?" asked Nanoha, as she was also still maintaining her gentle Takamachi-smile as well in the meantime.

"Ah! A-a-about that…I can definitely show you the way captain Takamachi. Although I believe captain Munakata and vice captain Kazama were currently still in the middle of debriefing with another new squadron that we have currently form together with several new graduates from Fuji Tactical Fighter Training School. In the meantime, would you like to wait in our guest lounge or common area lounge instead…?" replied Akira Isumi back, as she was also asking Nanoha in return over whether the said Ace of Aces herself would like to wait in either guest lounge or common area lounge with her slightly stuttered nervous voice. Nanoha in return was only smiling back at Akira Isumi, as she was about to give the younger first lieutenant her answer before Vita decided to interject with her usual Vita-centric brazen voice tone afterward.

"We could wait until captain Munakata and vice captain Kazama finished from dealing with the newbies, although I couldn't say that it would an impressing experience to wait, especially in the middle of storm like this Isumi-imouto…I do hope that ye understand that…" interjected Vita with her usual sarcastic remark, as Akira Isumi in return was only remain quiet before decided to retort back at the said Knight of the Iron Hammer's remark just now. "I would like to apologize on captain Munakata and vice captain Kazama's behalf, although with all due respect first lieutenant Vita, I do believe an experienced veteran Time-Space Administration Bureau's agent would never mind to wait for a little, especially when they gave us only a very short notice after all…unless…" retorted Akira Isumi, as she was also staring back the youngest (and shortest) Wolkenritter Vita with a pissed looking expression shown on her face as well in return.

"Vita-chan, don't respond with another of your usual outburst. Patience…patience…let me deal with this situation, okay…?" warned Nanoha telepathically, as she was glancing at Vita that seemed to be almost completely exploding and bludgeoning Akira Isumi with her Armed Device Graf Eisen figuratively. "Damn you Nanoha! Tsche! I let you deal with this brat then!" cursed Vita telepathically, as she retorted back at Nanoha's warning just now and decided to refrain herself from verbally assaulting first lieutenant Akira Isumi in return. "We don't mind to wait in the common area lounge, since I presume it would be closer to captain Munakata and vice captain Kazama's quarter. Am I right first lieutenant Isumi…?" answered Nanoha back at Akira Isumi's question, as she decided to diffuse any tension that both Akira Isumi and Vita Yagami have created just now.

Akira Isumi was about to respond at Nanoha's answer just now, as a small figure was seen coming from Time-Space Administration Bureau's designated military transport and quickly tackle the said Ace of Aces on her back afterward. "Nanoha-oneechan! Let's play!" greeted the small figure in which happens to be no other than Nakoruru cheerfully, as Nanoha was only smiling back at the said younger little girl before kneeled right in front of Nakoruru herself and replying back at her greeting just now. "Unfortunately, I need to attend another important meeting Nakoruru-chan and in the meantime I thought Martika-chan is accompanying you…?" replied Nanoha back, as she decided to ask Nakoruru a question as well afterward. Nakoruru in return was only gave Nanoha, as well as Vita, Subaru and Akira Isumi a disappointed look before she shook her head and decided to answer the said Ace of Aces' question just now.

"Martika-oneechan is completely forgotten about me, since Brave Duel is seems to be more interesting for her…" pouted Nakoruru, as Nanoha was only letting her "nya, ha, ha, ha…" sheepish laugh out afterward. Soon enough, Nanoha together with Subaru, Vita, Akira and Nakoruru saw Martika in which happens to be running toward their current location with panicked look or expression shown all over her face. "Tsche. It seems our snow maiden is finally realize that she would be in the big trouble if something bad happens to fall upon Nakoruru…" smirked Vita, as Subaru was also letting another sheepish laugh out right after she heard the said Knight of the Iron Hammer's remark just now. It was when Martika Bjachenova finally arrived right in front Nanoha, Vita, Subaru, Akira and Nakoruru with sweat-covered face albeit the cold temperature of Sakhalin Base, as she tried to caught her breath before complaining over Nakoruru's sudden disappearance just now.

"You…**-wheeze-**…really…**-wheeze-**…gave…**-me-**…a heart…**-wheeze-**…attack just now, Nakoruru! I was really worried…**-wheeze-**…if something bad might be happening upon…**-wheeze-**…you…" whimpered Martika, as she decided to scold Nakoruru for suddenly disappearing without any notice. "Uhm, I really am sorry Martika-oneechan…although, you seem to be busy with Brave Duel…" apologized Nakoruru, albeit she was also in the same time pointing out an excuse over her sudden disappearance that even Martika herself unable to deny. "She got you there, Martika. Just admit it, that you're getting engrossed in Brave Duel and most probably getting your ass kicked by those Dark Materials trio! Now I started to feel sorry over your Berkut Eclipse senjutsuki as well…" teased Vita with her usual Vita-centric tone, as Martika was only letting another heavy sigh of disappointment out after she heard both Nakoruru's reply and Vita's teasing just now.

"By the way Nanoha-san, vice-squad leader Vita and Martika-chan…don't you think we should get going…? Since, I don't think it would be comfortable for us, especially Nakoruru to be in the middle of this cold weather after all…" suggested Subaru for all the sudden as everyone else quickly gave the said infamous Silver Ace an affirmative nods afterward. "Well then, everyone…please follow me closely from behind. I believe captain Munakata and vice captain Kazama would soon be concluding their debriefing. Shall we get going…?" stated Akira Isumi, as she led Nanoha, Vita, Subaru, Nakoruru and Martika toward Sakhalin Base's common area lounge soon afterward. It was when Nakoruru stopped for a moment and turned her attention toward a snow covered forest area in which happens to be located right outside Sakhalin Base's premise itself.

"Did you find something that might interest you Nakoruru-chan…? Is there something wrong…?" asked Nanoha, as she was the first and only person that noticed Nakoruru for stopping. "Nothing is wrong Nanoha-oneechan. Although I could hear a whisper coming from that forest and asking for me to help them…" replied Nakoruru back innocently, as Nanoha in the meantime was only remain silent for a moment. "Nanoha-san, is something wrong…? What happened with Nakoruru-chan…?" asked Subaru, as this time around everyone else practically stopped their steps and turned their attentions toward the said Ace of Aces and little Ainu-shaman girl Nakoruru. "Nakoruru-chan said that she could hear mysterious voice coming from the forest and asking for her to help. First lieutenant Isumi, do you have any idea over anything that might lies behind the said forest over there…?" replied Nanoha, as she decided to ask Akira Isumi a question afterward.

"I personally never notice anything that is out of ordinary coming from that snow covered forest captain Takamachi. Although one of our maintenance staff once told me the story of supposedly hidden an underground tunnel that would lead you into a certain village in which God dwells, Kamuy Kotan in aboriginal Ainu-language if I pronounce it correctly…" answered Akira Isumi, as she was also turning her attention toward the said snow covered as well. "Tsche! It might just be an old superstitious myth. Since if such village happens to exist, don't ye think Time-Space Administration Bureau and ESUN would have found its existence from a while back ago…?" retorted Vita back, as she was only somehow half-convinced by Akira Isumi's answer just now. However Nanoha seemed to be having another insight over Akira Isumi's answer and Vita's reasoning just now as well, as she decided to voice her opinion afterward.

"I personally suspect that this Kamuy Kotan might exist within an isolated boundary of pocket dimension similar to Nehan that contain Heavenly Host's sacred ground within it. If my suspicious is proven to be correct, this hidden underground tunnel might also act as a boundary gate that could lead us into Kamuy Kotan or vice versa. Subaru, Martika-chan, what do you think about it…?" asked Nanoha in return after she personally concluded her explanation just now. "I think it would be possible Nanoha-san, although I still need to find out more about it by myself. Tea once told me to take any information with a grain of salt unless you find it otherwise…" replied Subaru back, as she gave Nanoha an affirmative confident nod and smile afterward. "Well, I personally am not convinced with something that sounds like an old superstitious myth captain Takamachi. Although, I do also find that first lieutenant Isumi's story is somehow happen to be quite plausible as well and if I were you, I might investigate it later on…" replied Martika as well, as she decided to also letting Nanoha know over what she might or would have been doing over this mysterious Kamuy Kotan after all.

"Hmmm, since Nakoruru-chan seems to hear mysterious voice asking for her help coming from that snow covered forest, I will be asking captain Munakata and vice captain Kazama to give us permission for investigating it afterward. Would it be fine with you all…Nakoruru-chan? Everyone?" asked Nanoha in return, as she decided to also gave her own answer back at both Subaru and Martika's responds just now. It was when Vita, Subaru, Martika, Akira and Nakoruru affirmatively nodding back right after they heard Nanoha's answer, as she was agree to investigate this particular matter after all. It was after Nanoha, Vita, Subaru, Martika and Akira decided to resume their step toward Sakhalin Base's common area lounge, Nakoruru was once again returning her gaze back toward the snow covered forest for a brief moment and made another small promise as well soon afterward.

"Rimururu, please hang in there for little more. Oneechan will definitely come to help you…" promised Nakoruru silently under her breath before she decided to follow Nanoha and everyone else while leaving any mystery that would awaits her from deep inside the said snow covered forest behind for a brief moment. Unbeknownst to Nakoruru herself however, soon enough she would be finding out over the true meaning behind her own existence that would also determine the fate of this newborn tertiary world's very existence after all. It was when another journey once again began, as a pale crimson moon would soon illuminate the treacherous path that Nakoruru would thread together with everyone else.

Again, it also when everything is once again truly begins.

_To Be Continued…_


End file.
